Contele de Monte-Cristo/XIII
30px |link=http://ro.lang.wikia.com/index.php?title=Contele_de_Monte-Cristo/XII&useskin=monobook |alt=Înainte |Capitolul XII 30px |link=http://ro.lang.wikia.com/index.php?title=Contele_de_Monte-Cristo/XIV&useskin=monobook |alt=Înainte |Capitolul XIV -------- ro XIII - CELE O SUTA DE ZILE Domnul Noirtier era un bun profet, iar lucrurile se desfasurara cu iuteala prevestita de el. Cunoasteti întoarcerea de pe insula Elba, întoarcere ciudata, miraculoasa, care, fara precedent, va ramâne probabil neimitata în viitor. Ludovic al XVIII-lea nu încerca decât în mod slab sa preântâmpine greaua lovitura. Lipsa de încredere în oameni îi rapea încrederea în evenimente. en Chapter 13: The Hundred Days M. Noirtier was a true prophet, and things progressed rapidly, as he had predicted. Every one knows the history of the famous return from Elba, a return which was unprecedented in the past, and will probably remain without a counterpart in the future. fr XIII LES CENT-JOURS. M. Noirtier était un bon prophète, et les choses marchèrent vite comme il l’avait dit. Chacun connaît ce retour de l’île d’Elbe, retour étrange, miraculeux, qui, sans exemple dans le passé, restera probablement sans imitation dans l’avenir. Louis XVIII n’essaya que faiblement de parer ce coup si rude : son peu de confiance dans les hommes lui ôtait sa confiance dans les événements. de Die Hundert Tage Herr von Noirtier war ein guter Prophet; die Ereignisse entwickelten sich rasch, wie er es vorhergesagt hatte. Jedermann kennt diese seltsame und wunderbare Rückkehr von der Insel Elba, die in der Geschichte ohne Beispiel ist. Ludwig XVIII. machte nur schwache Versuche, um diesen harten Schlag von sich abzuwenden; sein geringes Vertrauen zu den Menschen raubte ihm das Vertrauen zu den Ereignissen. it I CENTO GIORNI Noirtier era un buon profeta, e le cose andarono ben presto come aveva detto. Ciascuno conosce il ritorno dall'isola d'Elba. Ritorno strano, miracoloso, senza esempio nel passato, probabilmente senza imitazione nell'avvenire. Luigi Diciottesimo tentò assai debolmente di riparare a un colpo così forte. La sua poca confidenza negli uomini gli toglieva la confidenza negli avvenimenti. es Capítulo trece Los cien días El señor Noirtier resultó un profeta verídico. Tal cual los auguró pasaron los sucesos. Todo el mundo conoce lo de la vuelta de la isla de Elba, suceso extraño, milagroso, que no tiene ejemplo en lo pasado ni tendrá imitadores en lo porvenir probablemente. pt Capítulo XIII - Os Cem Dias O Sr. Noirtier era um bom profeta e as coisas caminharam depressa como ele dissera. Todos conhecem o regresso da ilha de Elba, regresso estranho, miraculoso, que sem exemplo no passado, ficará provavelmente sem imitação no futuro. Luís XVIII só fracamente tentou deter aquele golpe tão rude; a sua pouca confiança nos homens tirava-lhe a confiança nos acontecimentos. ---------------- ro Regalitatea sau, mai bine zis, monarhia abia reconstituita de el se clatina pe baza ei înca nesigura, si un singur gest al împaratului narui întregul edificiu, — amestec inform de vechi prejudecati si de idei noi. en Louis XVIII. made but a faint attempt to parry this unexpected blow; the monarchy he had scarcely reconstructed tottered on its precarious foundation, and at a sign from the emperor the incongruous structure of ancient prejudices and new ideas fell to the ground. fr La royauté, ou plutôt la monarchie à peine reconstituée par lui, trembla sur sa base encore incertaine, et un seul geste de l’empereur fit crouler tout cet édifice, mélange informe de vieux préjugés et d’idées nouvelles. de Das Königtum oder vielmehr die durch ihn kaum hergestellte Monarchie zitterte auf der unsicheren Grundlage, und eine einzige Bewegung des Kaisers bewirkte den Einsturz dieses Gebäudes, das eine unförmliche Mischung von alten Vorurteilen und neuen Ideen war. it Il regno, o piuttosto la monarchia riconosciuta in lui, tremò sulla sua base ancora incerta. es Luis XVIII no trató parar golpe tan duro sino con mucha parsimonia. Su desconfianza de los hombres le hacía desconfiar de los acontecimientos. El realismo, o mejor dicho, la monarquía restaurada por él vaciló en sus cimientos mal afirmados aún; un solo gesto del emperador acabó de demoler el caduco edificio, mezcla heterogénea de preocupaciones y de nuevas ideas. pt A realeza, ou antes, a monarquia mal acabada de reconstituir por ele, tremeu nos seus alicerces ainda pouco firmes e um único gesto do imperador fez ruir todo o edifício, mistura informe de velhos preconceitos e idéias novas. ---------------- ro Villefort nu avu deci de la regele sau decât recunostinta, nu numai inutila pentru moment, dar chiar periculoasa, si crucea de ofiter al Legiunii de onoare, pe care avu prudenta sa n-o arate, desi domnul de Blacas, asa cum îi recomandase regele, se grabi sa-i expedieze brevetul. en Villefort, therefore, gained nothing save the king's gratitude (which was rather likely to injure him at the present time) and the cross of the Legion of Honor, which he had the prudence not to wear, although M. de Blacas had duly forwarded the brevet. fr Villefort n’eut donc de son roi qu’une reconnaissance non seulement inutile pour le moment, mais même dangereuse, et cette croix d’officier de la Légion d’honneur, qu’il eut la prudence de ne pas montrer, quoique M. de Blacas, comme le lui avait recommandé le roi, lui en eût fait soigneusement expédier le brevet. de Villefort hatte also von seinem Könige einen Dank, der für den Augenblick nicht bloß nutzlos, sondern sogar gefährlich war, und er war so klug, jenes Offizierskreuz der Ehrenlegion niemand zu zeigen, obwohl ihm Herr von Blacas sorgfältig das Diplom ausfertigen ließ, wie es der König befohlen hatte. it Villefort non ebbe dunque dal suo Re che una riconoscenza non solo inutile per il momento, ma ben anche pericolosa, e quella croce di ufficiale della Legion d'Onore ottenuta, ebbe la prudenza di non mostrarla, quantunque de Blacas, come gli aveva raccomandato il Re, ne avesse fatto spedire sollecitamente il brevetto. es Villefort no alcanzó de su rey sino aquella gratitud inútil a la sazón y hasta peligrosa, y aquella cruz de la Legión de Honor, que tuvo la prudencia de no enseñar a nadie, aunque el señor de Blacas le envió el diploma a vuelta de correo, cumpliendo la orden de Su Majestad. pt Villefort não teve portanto do seu rei mais do que um reconhecimento não só inútil de momento, mas até perigoso, e aquela cruz de oficial da Legião de Honra que teve a prudência de não mostrar, embora o Sr de Blacas, como lhe recomendara o rei, lhe tivesse mandado enviar oportunamente o alvará. ---------------- ro Napoleon l-ar fi destituit desigur pe Villefort de nu s-ar fi aflat sub protectia lui Noirtier, devenit atotputernic la curtea celor O suta de Zile, atât prin pericolele pe care le înfruntase, cât si prin serviciile pe care le adusese. Astfel, precum fagaduise, girondinul de la 93 si senatorul de la 1806 ocroti pe cel care îl ocrotise si pe el în ajun. en Napoleon would, doubtless, have deprived Villefort of his office had it not been for Noirtier, who was all powerful at court, and thus the Girondin of '93 and the Senator of 1806 protected him who so lately had been his protector. fr Napoléon eût certes destitué Villefort sans la protection de Noirtier, devenu tout puissant à la cour des Cent-Jours, et par les périls qu’il avait affrontés, et par les services qu’il avait rendus. Ainsi, comme il le lui avait promis, le girondin de 93 et le sénateur de 1806 protégea celui qui l’avait protégé la veille. de Napoleon hätte Villefort sicher abgesetzt, wenn ihn nicht Noirtier, der am Hofe der »Hundert Tage« infolge der Dienste, die er geleistet hatte, allmächtig geworden war, beschützt hätte. it Napoleone certamente avrebbe destituito Villefort senza la protezione di Noirtier, divenuto onnipossente alla corte dei cento giorni, sia per i pericoli che aveva affrontato, sia per i servizi che aveva resi. Come gli era stato promesso, il girondino del '93 e il senatore del 1806 protesse colui che lo aveva protetto il giorno innanzi. es Napoleón hubiera destituido a Villefort, de no protegerle Noirtier, que gozaba de mucha influencia en la corte de los Cien Días, tanto por los peligros que había corrido, como por los servicios que había prestado. El girondino del 93, el senador de 1806, protegió pues a su protector de la víspera; tal como se lo había prometido. pt Napoleão teria decerto destituído Villefort sem a proteção de Noirtier, tornado todo-poderoso na corte dos Cem Dias, devido aos perigos que correra e aos serviços que prestara. Assim, como lhe prometera, o girondino de 93 e o senador de 1806 protegeu aquele que o protegera na véspera. ---------------- ro Toata puterea lui Villefort se margini deci, în rastimpul acestei evocari a imperiului, a carui a doua cadere putu de altminteri s-o prevada foarte usor, la a înabusi secretul pe care Dantès fusese pe punctul de a-l divulga. Fu destituit numai procurorul regal, banuit de moliciune întru bonapartism. en All Villefort's influence barely enabled him to stifle the secret Dantes had so nearly divulged. The king's procureur alone was deprived of his office, being suspected of royalism. fr Toute la puissance de Villefort se borna donc, pendant cette évocation de l’empire, dont, au reste, il fut bien facile de prévoir la seconde chute, à étouffer le secret que Dantès avait été sur le point de divulguer. Le procureur du roi seul fut destitué, soupçonné qu’il était de tiédeur en bonapartisme. de Die ganze Macht Villeforts hat sich also während dieser kurzen Wiederauferstehung des Kaiserreichs, von dem sich übrigens gar leicht der zweite Sturz voraussehen ließ, darauf beschränkt, das Geheimnis zu unterdrücken, welches Dantès zu veröffentlichen im Begriff stand. Der Erste Staatsanwalt allein wurde abgesetzt, da er als lauer Anhänger Napoleons galt. it Tutta la potenza di Villefort si limitò dunque, durante questa breve evocazione dell'Impero di cui fu facile prevedere la seconda caduta, a nascondere il segreto che Dantès era stato sul punto di divulgare. Il solo Procuratore del Re fu destituito, essendo sospetto di freddezza in bonapartismo. es Durante la resurrección del imperio, resurrección que hasta a los menos avisados se alcanzaba poco duradera, se limitó Villefort a ahogar el terrible secreto que Dantés había estado en trance de divulgar. El procurador del rey fue destituido de su cargo por sospechas de tibieza en sus opiniones bonapartistas. pt Todo o poder de Villefort se limitou portanto, durante esta revivescência do Império, cuja segunda queda, aliás, foi bem fácil de prever, a abafar o segredo que Dantés estivera prestes a divulgar. Só o procurador régio foi demitido, por suspeita de pouco entusiasmo no seu bonapartismo. ---------------- ro Totusi puterea imperiala abia fusese restabilita, adica împaratul abia ocupase Palatul Tuileries, parasit de Ludovic al XVIII-lea, si abia se lansasera ordinele sale numeroase si divergente din cabinetul mic unde, o data cu Villefort, i-am introdus pe cititorii nostri si unde, pe masa de nuc, gasise deschisa înca, plina pe jumatate, tabachera lui Ludovic al XVIII-lea, ca, în ciuda atitudinii magistratilor sai, Marsilia începu sa simta pâlpâind taciunii razboiului civil, totdeauna nestinsi complet la Sud. Putin trebui atunci ca represaliile sa nu treaca dincolo de taraboiul cu care fura asediati regalistii zavorâti prin casele lor, si de afronturile publice care îi urmarira pe cei ce se încumetau sa iasa. en However, scarcely was the imperial power established — that is, scarcely had the emperor re-entered the Tuileries and begun to issue orders from the closet into which we have introduced our readers, — he found on the table there Louis XVIII.'s half-filled snuff-box, — scarcely had this occurred when Marseilles began, in spite of the authorities, to rekindle the flames of civil war, always smouldering in the south, and it required but little to excite the populace to acts of far greater violence than the shouts and insults with which they assailed the royalists whenever they ventured abroad. fr Cependant, à peine le pouvoir impérial fut-il rétabli, c’est-à-dire à peine l’empereur habita-t-il ces Tuileries que Louis XVIII venait de quitter, et eut-il lancé ses ordres nombreux et divergents de ce petit cabinet où nous avons, à la suite de Villefort, introduit nos lecteurs, et sur la table de noyer duquel il retrouva, encore tout ouverte et à moitié pleine, la tabatière de Louis XVIII, que Marseille, malgré l’attitude de ses magistrats, commença à sentir fermenter en elle ces brandons de guerre civile toujours mal éteints dans le Midi ; peu s’en fallut alors que les représailles n’allassent au delà de quelques charivaris dont on assiégea les royalistes enfermés chez eux, et des affronts publics dont on poursuivit ceux qui se hasardaient à sortir. de In Marseille hatte die Wiederherstellung der kaiserlichen Gewalt beinahe ein Wiederaufleben des Bürgerkrieges zur Folge gehabt. Den in ihren Häusern eingeschlossenen Royalisten wurden Katzenmusiken dargebracht, und diejenigen, die sich öffentlich zu zeigen wagten, wurden beschimpft und verfolgt. it Il potere imperiale fu ristabilito appena l'Imperatore abitò le Tuileries abbandonate da Luigi Diciottesimo, ed ebbe lanciati innumerevoli ordini da quel piccolo gabinetto ove noi abbiamo introdotto i nostri lettori con Villefort, e dove sul tavolino di noce, a metà aperta e ancora piena, fu la tabacchiera di Luigi Diciottesimo. Marsiglia, malgrado l'attitudine dei suoi magistrati, cominciò a sentir fermentare nel suo seno i germi della guerra civile sempre male spenti nel mezzogiorno. Poco mancò allora che le rappresaglie non andassero al di là di qualche schiamazzata, da cui furono assediati i realisti chiusi nelle loro case, o di pubblici affronti a coloro che si azzardarono ad uscire. es Sin embargo, restablecido apenas el imperio, es decir, apenas habitó Napoleón en las Tullerías que acababa de abandonar Luis XVIII, apenas lanzó sus numerosas y diferentes órdenes desde aquel gabinete que conocemos, donde encontró abierta aún y casi llena sobre la mesa de nogal la caja de tabaco del rey Luis XVIII, Marsella, a pesar del vigor de sus magistrados, empezó a dejar traslucir en su seno las chispas de la guerra civil, nunca apagadas enteramente en el Mediodía. Muy poco faltó para que las represalias fuesen algo más que cencerradas a los realistas metidos en su concha, los cuales se vieron obligados a no poder salir de su casa, porque en las calles los perseguían cruelmente si se dejaban ver. pt Entretanto, mal o poder imperial foi restabelecido, isto é, assim que o imperador se instalou nas Tulherias que Luís XVIII acabava de deixar, e lançou as suas ordens, númerosas e divergentes, do gabinetezinho onde, juntamente com Villefort, introduzimos os nossos leitores, e em cima de cuja mesa de nogueira encontrou ainda aberta e meio cheia a tabaqueira de Luís XVIII, Marselha, apesar da atitude dos seus magistrados, começou a sentir acenderem-se em si os tachos da guerra civil sempre mal extintos no Meio-Dia. Pouco falhou então para que as represálias não excedessem alguns apupos com que se importunavam os monárquicos que se fechavam em casa e alguns insultos públicos com que se perseguiam os que se atreviam a sair. ---------------- ro Printr-un reviriment firesc, vrednicul armator pe care l-am aratat ca apartinând partidului popular, deveni, la rându-i, în momentul acesta, — nu vom spune atotputernic, caci domnul Morrel era un om prudent, oarecum timid, ca toti cei care si-au facut o înceata si trudnica situatie comerciala, — dar în masura, desi depasit de bonapartistii zelosi care-l tratau de moderat, în masura, zic, sa ridice glasul pentru a face sa se auda o reclamatie. Reclamatia aceasta, precum veti banui usor, se referea la Dantès. en Owing to this change, the worthy shipowner became at that moment — we will not say all powerful, because Morrel was a prudent and rather a timid man, so much so, that many of the most zealous partisans of Bonaparte accused him of "moderation" — but sufficiently influential to make a demand in favor of Dantes. fr Par un revirement tout naturel, le digne armateur, que nous avons désigné comme appartenant au parti populaire, se trouva à son tour en ce moment, nous ne dirons pas tout-puissant, car M. Morrel était un homme prudent et légèrement timide, comme tous ceux qui ont fait une lente et laborieuse fortune commerciale, mais en mesure, tout dépassé qu’il était par les zélés bonapartistes qui le traitaient de modéré, en mesure, dis-je, d’élever la voix pour faire entendre une réclamation : cette réclamation, comme on le devine facilement, avait trait à Dantès. de Der Reeder Morrel, der, wie gesagt, der Volkspartei angehörte, war durch den Umschwung der Dinge natürlicherweise zu Einfluß gelangt, und er war jetzt imstande, etwas für Dantès zu tun. it Per una naturale virata di bordo, il degno armatore, che già abbiamo designato come appartenente alla fazione popolare, si trovò a sua volta, non dirò onnipossente, perché Morrel era un uomo prudente e leggermente timido, come tutti quelli che hanno fatto una faticosa e lenta fortuna commerciale, ma avvantaggiato. Egli era in grado, dunque, di fare intendere i suoi reclami. Questi reclami, come s'indovinerà facilmente, erano in favore di Dantès. es Por un cambio natural, el naviero, que como dijimos pertenecía al partido del pueblo, llegó a ser en esta ocasión, si no muy poderoso, porque Morrel era prudente y algo tímido, como aquel que con su laborioso trabajo va amasando lentamente una fortuna, por lo menos, alentado por los bonapartistas furibundos que criticaban su moderación, hallóse, repetimos, bastante fuerte para levantar la voz y hacer una reclamación, que como ya se adivinará, fue en favor de Dantés. pt Numa reviravolta muito natural, o digno armador que dissemos pertencer ao Partido Popular encontrou-se por sua vez nesse momento, não diremos todopoderoso, porque o Sr. Morrel era homem prudente e um bocadinho tímido, com todos aqueles que acumularam uma lenta e laboriosa fortuna comercial, mas em condições, por mais excedido que fosse pelos zelosos bonapartistas que o apodavam de moderado, em condições, dizia, de erguer a voz para fazer ouvir uma reclamação. Essa reclamação, como facilmente se adivinha, referia-se a Dantés. ---------------- ro Villefort ramasese în picioare, desi superiorul sau cazuse, iar casatoria sa, cu toate ca nerevocata, fusese amânata pentru timpuri mai bune. Daca împaratul îsi pastra tronul, Gérard va avea nevoie de o alta alianta, iar parintele sau se va însarcina sa i-o gaseasca; daca o a doua Restauratie îl va readuce pe Ludovic al XVIII-lea în Franta, influenta domnului Saint- Méran sporea dimpreuna cu a sa, astfel ca, mai mult decât oricând, casatoria devenea iarasi o partida stralucita. en Villefort retained his place, but his marriage was put off until a more favorable opportunity. If the emperor remained on the throne, Gerard required a different alliance to aid his career; if Louis XVIII. returned, the influence of M. de Saint-Meran, like his own, could be vastly increased, and the marriage be still more suitable. fr Villefort était demeuré debout malgré la chute de son supérieur, et son mariage, en restant décidé, était cependant remis à des temps plus heureux. Si l’empereur gardait le trône, c’était une autre alliance qu’il fallait à Gérard, et son père se chargerait de la lui trouver ; si une seconde restauration ramenait Louis XVIII en France, l’influence de M. de Saint-Méran doublait, ainsi que la sienne, et l’union redevenait plus sortable que jamais. de Villefort war, wie schon erwähnt, trotz des Sturzes seines Vorgesetzten im Amte geblieben; seine Heirat blieb zwar beschlossene Sache, wurde aber auf eine glücklichere Zeit verschoben. Wenn sich der Kaiser auf dem Thron behauptete, so brauchte Gérard eine andere Verbindung, und sein Vater übernahm es, sie für ihn zu finden. Brächte eine zweite Restauration Ludwig XVIII. wieder nach Frankreich zurück, so vergrößerte sich der Einfluß des Herrn von Saint-Méran ebenso wie der seinige, und so würde die beabsichtigte Verbindung wünschenswerter als jemals werden. it Villefort era rimasto in piedi ad onta della caduta del suo superiore, e il suo matrimonio, quantunque rimanesse deciso, pure venne rimandato a tempi più felici. Se l'Imperatore si conservava in trono, era un'altra alleanza che occorreva a Gherardo, e suo padre sarebbe stato incaricato di trovarla. Se una seconda Restaurazione riconduceva Luigi Diciottesimo in Francia, l'influenza di Saint-Méran raddoppiava, unitamente alla sua, e la progettata unione ritornava più convenevole di prima. es Villefort continuaba siendo sustituto, a pesar de la caída del procurador: su boda, aunque resuelta, habíase aplazado para mejores tiempos. Si el emperador se afianzaba en el trono, necesitaba Gerardo de otra alianza, que su padre buscaría y ajustaría; pero como una segunda restauración devolviese Francia al rey Luis XVIII, crecería la influencia del marqués de Saint-Meran, y la suya propia, con lo que llegaría a ser la proyectada unión más ventajosa que nunca. pt Villefort ficara de pé apesar da queda do seu superior, e o seu casamento, embora continuasse decidido, fora no entanto adiado para tempos mais propícios. Se o imperador conservasse o trono, Gerard precisaria de outra aliança, e o pai se encarregaria de a arranjar; se segunda restauração reconduzisse Luís XVIII a França, a influência do Sr. de Saint-Méran duplicaria, assim como a dele, e a união tornava-se mais vantajosa do que nunca. ---------------- ro Substitutul de procuror regal ramase deci, deocamdata, primul magistrat din Marsilia când, într-o dimineata, usa sa se deschise si îi fu anuntat domnul Morrel. Altcineva s-ar fi grabit sa vina în întâmpinarea armatorului, iar prin graba sa si-ar fi tradat slabiciunea. Villefort era însa un om superior, care avea, daca nu practica, cel putin instinctul tuturor lucrurilor. en The deputy-procureur was, therefore, the first magistrate of Marseilles, when one morning his door opened, and M. Morrel was announced. Any one else would have hastened to receive him; but Villefort was a man of ability, and he knew this would be a sign of weakness. fr Le substitut du procureur du roi était donc momentanément le premier magistrat de Marseille, lorsqu’un matin sa porte s’ouvrit, et on lui annonça M. Morrel. Un autre se fût empressé d’aller au-devant de l’armateur, et, par cet empressement, eût indiqué sa faiblesse, mais Villefort était un homme supérieur qui avait, sinon la pratique, du moins l’instinct de toutes choses. de Der Zweite Staatsanwalt war also im Augenblick der erste Beamte von Marseille. Eines Morgens ließ sich Morrel bei ihm melden. Ein anderer wäre gegen den Reeder zuvorkommend gewesen und hätte eben dadurch seine Schwäche gezeigt. it Il sostituto procuratore del Re era dunque momentaneamente il primo magistrato di Marsiglia, allorché una mattina la porta s'aprì e gli venne annunziato il signor Morrel. Un altro sarebbe andato sollecito incontro all'armatore, e con tal sollecitudine avrebbe tradita la sua debolezza. Villefort era un uomo superiore che aveva, se non la pratica, almeno l'istinto di tutte le cose. es El sustituto del procurador del rey era el primer magistrado de Marsella, cuando una mañana se abrió la puerta de su despacho y le anunciaron al señor Morrel. Otro cualquiera se hubiera alarmado con el solo anuncio de semejante visita; pero el sustituto era un hombre superior, que tenía, si no la práctica, el instinto de todas las cosas. pt O substituto do procurador régio era portanto momentaneamente o primeiro magistrado de Marselha quando uma manhã a sua porta se abriu e lhe anunciaram o Sr. Morrel. Qualquer outro se apressaria a ir ao encontro do armador e com essa solicitude deixaria transparecer a sua fraqueza. Mas Villefort era um homem superior que possuía, senão a prática, pelo menos o instinto de todas as coisas. ---------------- ro ÎI sili pe Morrel sa faca anticamera, asa cum ar fi facut sub Restauratie, cu toate ca nu era nimeni la el, ci pentru simplul motiv ca era regula ca un substitut de procuror regal sa oblige la anticamera. Apoi, dupa un sfert de ora pe care el îl întrebuinta citind doua sau trei ziare de nuante diferite, porunci ca armatorul sa fie introdus. en He made Morrel wait in the ante-chamber, although he had no one with him, for the simple reason that the king's procureur always makes every one wait, and after passing a quarter of an hour in reading the papers, he ordered M. Morrel to be admitted. fr Il fit faire antichambre à Morrel, comme il eût fait sous la restauration, quoiqu’il n’eût personne près de lui, mais par la simple raison qu’il est d’habitude qu’un substitut du procureur du roi fasse faire antichambre ; puis, après un quart d’heure qu’il employa à lire deux ou trois journaux de nuances différentes, il ordonna que l’armateur fût introduit. de it Egli fece fare anticamera a Morrel, come se fosse stato sotto la Restaurazione. es Hizo aguardar al señor Morrel en la antecámara, tal como había hecho en otro tiempo, y no porque estuviera ocupado con alguien, sino porque es costumbre que se haga antesala al sustituto del procurador del rey. Hasta después de un cuarto de hora, pasado en leer tres o cuatro periódicos de diferentes colores políticos, no dio orden de que entrase el naviero, pt Mandou-o, pois, esperar na antecâmara, como faria no tempo da Restauração, embora não estivesse atendendo ninguém, mas pela simples razão de que era hábito um substituto do procurador régio fazer esperar na antecâmara. Depois, passado um quarto de hora, que empregou a ler dois ou três jornais de tendências diferentes, mandou introduzir o armador. ---------------- ro Domnul Morrel se astepta sa-l gaseasca pe Villefort abatut. Îl gasi asa cum îl vazuse cu sase saptamâni înainte, adica linistit, ferm, plin de acea politete rece, — cea mai de netrecut dintre toate barierele care despart omul ridicat, de omul de rând. en Morrel expected Villefort would be dejected; he found him as he had found him six weeks before, calm, firm, and full of that glacial politeness, that most insurmountable barrier which separates the well-bred from the vulgar man. fr M. Morrel s’attendait à trouver Villefort abattu : il le trouva comme il l’avait vu six semaines auparavant, c’est-à-dire calme, ferme, et plein de cette froide politesse, la plus infranchissable de toutes les barrières, qui sépare l’homme élevé de l’homme vulgaire. de Allein er ließ Herrn Morrel im Vorgemach warten, wie er es unter der Restauration getan hätte. Herr Morrel war der Meinung, er würde Villefort niedergeschlagen finden; er fand ihn so, wie er ihn vor sechs Wochen gesehen hatte, das heißt: ruhig, fest und voll jener kalten Höflichkeit, welche die unübersteiglichste aller Schranken ist. it Morrel invece di trovare Villefort abbattuto, lo ritrovò come lo aveva veduto sei settimane prima, cioè calmo, fermo e pieno di quella fredda gentilezza, la più insormontabile di tutte le barriere, che separa l'uomo elevato dall'uomo volgare. es que esperaba encontrar a Villefort abatido, y le halló como seis semanas antes, firme, grave, y con esa ceremoniosa política que es la más alta de todas las barreras que separan al hombre vulgar del hombre encumbrado. pt O Sr. Morrel esperava encontrar Villefort abatido; encontrou-o como o encontrara seis semanas antes, isto é, calmo, firme e cheio de fria polidez, a mais intransponível de todas as barreiras que separam o homem educado do homem vulgar. ---------------- ro Intrase în cabinetul lui Villefort convins ca magistratul va tremura vazându- l si, dimpotriva, se pomenea înfiorat si emotionat el dinaintea personajului iscoditor care-l astepta cu cotul rezemat de birou. en He had entered Villefort's office expecting that the magistrate would tremble at the sight of him; on the contrary, he felt a cold shudder all over him when he saw Villefort sitting there with his elbow on his desk, and his head leaning on his hand. fr Il avait pénétré dans le cabinet de Villefort, convaincu que le magistrat allait trembler à sa vue, et c’était lui, tout au contraire, qui se trouvait tout frissonnant et tout ému devant ce personnage interrogateur, qui l’attendait le coude appuyé sur son bureau et le menton appuyé sur sa main. de Er war in Villeforts Arbeitszimmer eingetreten mit der Überzeugung, daß der Beamte bei seinem Anblick die Fassung verlieren würde, aber plötzlich verließ ihn selbst seine Sicherheit, als er dem Staatsanwalt gegenüberstand. Villefort blickte auf ihn, als ob er ihn nur mit Mühe wiedererkenne. it Había entrado en el despacho de Villefort convencido de que el magistrado iba a temblar a su vista, y como sucedió al revés, él fue quien se vio tembloroso y conmovido ante aquel personaje interrogador, que le esperaba con el codo apoyado en la mesa y la barba en la palma de la mano. es pt Entrara no gabinete de Villefort convencido de que o magistrado tremia ao vê-lo, e era ele, muito pelo contrário, que se encontrava trêmulo e impressionado diante daquela personagem interrogadora que o esperava com o cotovelo apoiado na mesa. ---------------- ro Se opri la usa. Villefort îl privi ca si cum îl recunostea cu greu. În sfârsit, dupa câteva clipe de examinare si de tacere, în rastimpul carora vrednicul armator îsi rasucea palaria în mâini: en He stopped at the door; Villefort gazed at him as if he had some difficulty in recognizing him; then, after a brief interval, during which the honest shipowner turned his hat in his hands, — fr Il s’arrêta à la porte. Villefort le regarda comme s’il avait quelque peine à le reconnaître. Enfin, après quelques secondes d’examen et de silence, pendant lesquelles le digne armateur tournait et retournait son chapeau entre ses mains : de Nach einigen Sekunden der Prüfung und des Schweigens endlich, während welcher der Reeder seinen Hut zwischen den Händen hin- und herdrehte, sagte Villefort: it Era penetrato nello studio di Villefort convinto che il magistrato avrebbe tremato alla sua vista, e fu lui invece che si trovò tutto tremante e commosso davanti a questo inquisitore, che lo aspettava col gomito sullo scrittoio e il mento appoggiato alla mano. Egli si fermò sulla porta. Villefort lo guardò come se avesse avuto qualche difficoltà a riconoscerlo. Finalmente, dopo qualche secondo di esame e di silenzio, durante cui il degno armatore girava il suo cappello fra le mani: es El señor Morrel se detuvo a la puerta. Miróle Villefort como si le costase trabajo reconocerle, y después de una larga pausa, durante la cual no hacía el digno naviero sino darle vueltas y más vueltas a su sombrero entre las manos, el sustituto dijo: pt Parou à porta. Villefort olhou-o como se tivesse certa dificuldade em o reconhecer. Por fim, depois de alguns segundos de exame e silêncio, durante os quais o digno armador virou e revirou o chapéu nas mãos, Villefort disse: ---------------- ro — Domnul Morrel, daca nu ma însel? zise Villefort. — Da, domnule, eu, raspunse armatorul. — Apropie-te, continua magistratul facând cu mâna un semn protector, si spune-mi carei împrejurari datorez cinstea vizitei dumitale. en "M. Morrel, I believe?" said Villefort. "Yes, sir." "Come nearer," said the magistrate, with a patronizing wave of the hand, "and tell me to what circumstance I owe the honor of this visit." fr — M. Morrel, je crois ? dit Villefort. — Oui, Monsieur, moi-même, répondit l’armateur. — Approchez-vous donc, continua le magistrat, en faisant de la main un signe protecteur, et dites-moi à quelle circonstance je dois l’honneur de votre visite. de »Herr Morrel, wie ich glaube?« »Ja, mein Herr, ich bin es«, entgegnete der Reeder. »Treten Sie näher«, fuhr der Beamte mit einer Handbewegung fort, »und sagen Sie mir, welchem Umstande ich die Ehre Ihres Besuches zuschreiben muß.« it "Il signor Morrel, credo?" disse Villefort. "Sì, signore, in persona" disse l'armatore. "Avvicinatevi dunque" continuò il magistrato, facendo con la mano un segno di protezione, "e ditemi a quale circostanza debbo l'onore di una vostra vis ita." es -Si no me engaño..., sois... el señor Morrel. -Sí, señor; el mismo -respondió Morrel. -Acercaos, pues -prosiguió el juez, haciéndole con la mano un signo protector-; acercaos y decidme a qué debo el honor de esta visita. pt - Sr. Morrel, creio? - Sim, senhor, eu próprio - respondeu o armador. - Aproxime-se - continuou o magistrado, fazendo com a mão um gesto protetor - e diga-me a que circunstância devo a honra da sua visita. ---------------- ro — Nu banuiti, domnule? întreba Morrel. — Nu, câtusi de putin. Ceea ce nu ma împiedica sa fiu cât se poate de dispus a-ti fi pe plac, daca lucrul sta în puterea mea. — Lucrul depinde în întregime de dumneavoastra, domnule, spuse Morrel. — Explica-te atunci. en "Do you not guess, monsieur?" asked Morrel. "Not in the least; but if I can serve you in any way I shall be delighted." "Everything depends on you." "Explain yourself, pray." fr — Ne vous en doutez-vous point, Monsieur ? demanda Morrel. — Non, pas le moins du monde ; ce qui n’empêche pas que je ne sois tout disposé à vous être agréable, si la chose était en mon pouvoir. — La chose dépend entièrement de vous, Monsieur, dit Morrel. — Expliquez-vous donc, alors. de »Sie erraten ihn nicht, mein Herr?« fragte Morrel. »Nein, ganz und gar nicht; nichtsdestoweniger stehe ich ganz zu Ihren Diensten, wenn es in meinen Kräften steht.« »Die Sache hängt ganz von Ihnen ab, mein Herr!« versetzte Morrel. »Erklären Sie sich bitte.« it "Non ve lo immaginate, signore?" domandò Morrel. "No, non saprei affatto. Ciò però non impedisce ch'io sia disposto ad esservi favorevole se la cosa è in mio potere." "Questa dipende interamente da voi, signore" disse Morrel. "Allora spiegatevi." es -¿No lo sospecháis, caballero? -le preguntó el señor Morrel. -No, ni remotamente; aunque eso no impide que esté dispuesto a serviros en cuanto de mí dependa. -Todo depende de vos -repuso el naviero. -Explicaos, pues. pt - Não adivinha, senhor? - perguntou Morrel. - Não faço a mais pequena idéia, o que não impede que esteja inteiramente à sua disposição para lhe ser agradável, se for coisa que esteja na minha mão. - A coisa depende inteiramente de si, senhor - disse Morrel. - Explique-se então. ---------------- ro — Domnule, continua armatorul, recapatându-si siguranta pe masura ce vorbea, si tare, de altminteri, pe dreptatea cauzei sale si a pozitiei sale, va reamintiti ca, cu câteva zile înainte de a se afla de debarcarea Maiestatii sale Împaratul, venisem sa reclam indulgenta dumneavoastra pentru un tânar nenorocit, un marinar, secund pe bordul bricului meu. Era acuzat, daca va amintiti, de legaturile cu insula Elba. Legaturile acestea, care erau o crima pe atunci, sunt astazi titluri de favoare. Dumneavoastra, care îl serveati pe Ludovic al XVIII-lea, nu l-ati menajat, domnule. Erati dator s-o faceti. Astazi îl serviti pe Napoleon, si trebuie sa-l protejati. E, de asemeni, datoria dumneavoastra. Vin deci sa va întreb ce a devenit el. en "Monsieur," said Morrel, recovering his assurance as he proceeded, "do you recollect that a few days before the landing of his majesty the emperor, I came to intercede for a young man, the mate of my ship, who was accused of being concerned in correspondence with the Island of Elba? What was the other day a crime is to-day a title to favor. You then served Louis XVIII., and you did not show any favor — it was your duty; to-day you serve Napoleon, and you ought to protect him — it is equally your duty; I come, therefore, to ask what has become of him?" fr — Monsieur, continua l’armateur reprenant son assurance à mesure qu’il parlait, et affermi d’ailleurs par la justice de sa cause et la netteté de sa position, vous vous rappelez que, quelques jours avant qu’on n’apprît le débarquement de sa majesté l’empereur, j’étais venu réclamer votre indulgence pour un malheureux jeune homme, un marin, second à bord de mon brick ; il était accusé, si vous vous le rappelez, de relations avec l’île d’Elbe : ces relations, qui étaient un crime à cette époque, sont aujourd’hui des titres de faveur. Vous serviez Louis XVIII alors, et ne l’avez pas ménagé, Monsieur : c’était votre devoir. Aujourd’hui, vous servez Napoléon, et vous devez le protéger ; c’est votre devoir encore. Je viens donc vous demander ce qu’il est devenu. de »Mein Herr!« fuhr der Reeder fort, der im Verlaufe der Rede seine Sicherheit wiedergewann, da er sich auf die Gerechtigkeit seiner Sache verließ. »Sie erinnern sich wohl, daß ich einige Tage bevor die Landung Seiner Majestät bekannt wurde, zu Ihnen kam und Ihre Nachsicht in Anspruch nahm für einen unglücklichen jungen Seemann, den Ersten Offizier an Bord meiner Brigg. Man beschuldigte ihn, wenn Sie sich dessen noch entsinnen, daß er in Verbindung mit der Insel Elba stehe; diese Verbindungen, welche damals ein Verbrechen waren, gelten jetzt als ein Verdienst. Sie dienten dem Könige Ludwig XVIII. und schonten den Beschuldigten nicht, mein Herr, das war Ihre Amtspflicht; heute dienen Sie Napoleon, und jetzt müssen Sie den jungen Seemann beschützen, das ist abermals Ihre Amtspflicht. Ich komme nun, um zu fragen, was aus ihm geworden ist.« it "Signore" continuò l'armatore riprendendo la sua sicurezza man mano che parlava, e incoraggiato d'altronde dalla giustizia della sua causa e dalla chiarezza della sua posizione, "vi ricordate che qualche giorno prima che si sapesse dello sbarco di Sua Maestà l'Imperatore, ero venuto a reclamare la vostra indulgenza per un disgraziato giovane, un marinaio, secondo a bordo del mio brick. Fu accusato, se vi ricordate, di relazioni con l'isola d'Elba. Queste relazioni, che erano delitti in quell'epoca, oggi sono titoli di favore. Voi servivate Luigi Diciottesimo allora, e non gli usaste nessun riguardo, signore, ed era vostro dovere; oggi servite Napoleone e dovete proteggerlo, questo pure è vostro dovere. Vengo dunque a domandarvi che cosa avvenne di lui?" es -Señor -prosiguió Morrel animándose a medida que iba hablando y conociendo así lo fuerte de su posición, como la justicia de su causa-; señor, ya recordaréis que pocos días antes de saberse el desembarco de Su Majestad el emperador, vine a recomendar a vuestra indulgencia a un desdichado joven, segundo de mi barco, a quien se acusaba, como seguramente recordaréis, se acusaba de mantener relaciones en la isla de Elba. Aquellas relaciones, entonces criminales, son hoy títulos de favor. Entonces servíais a Luis XVIII y le castigasteis, caballero..., fue vuestro deber. Hoy servís a Napoleón, debéis protegerle, porque también es vuestro deber. Vengo a preguntaros qué ha sido de aquel joven. pt - Senhor - continuou o armador, recuperando a presença de espírito à medida que falava e sentindo-se fortalecido pela justiça da sua causa e pela clareza da sua posição --, deve lembrar-se de que dias antes de se saber do desembarque de Sua Majestade, o imperador, vim solicitar a sua indulgência para um pobre rapaz, um marinheiro, imediato a bordo do meu brigue. Era acusado, como se deve recordar, de relações com a ilha de Elba. Ora essas relações, que nessa época eram um crime, são hoje títulos de favor. O senhor servia então Luís XVIII e não o poupou; era o seu dever. Hoje serve Napoleão e deve protegê-lo; é também o seu dever. Venho, pois, perguntar-lhe que é feito dele. ---------------- ro Villefort facu o sfortare uriasa sa se stapâneasca. — Numele acestui om? întreba el. Fii bun si spune-mi numele lui. — Edmond Dantès. en Villefort by a strong effort sought to control himself. "What is his name?" said he. "Tell me his name." "Edmond Dantes." fr Villefort fit un violent effort sur lui-même. — Le nom de cet homme ? demanda-t-il : ayez la bonté de me dire son nom. — Edmond Dantès. de Villefort nahm alle Kräfte zusammen und entgegnete: »Wie heißt dieser Mann? Seien Sie so gut, mir seinen Namen zu nennen.« »Edmond Dantès.« it Villefort fece uno sforzo violento sopra se stesso. "E il nome di quest'uomo?" domandò. "Abbiate la bontà di dirmelo..." "Edmondo Dantès." es Villefort hizo un violento esfuerzo para decir: -¿Cuál es su nombre? Tened la bondad de decírmelo. -Edmundo Dantés. pt Villefort fez um violento esforço sobre si mesmo. - O nome desse homem? - perguntou. - Tenha a bondade de me dizer o seu nome. - Edmond Dantés. ---------------- ro Evident, Villefort ar fi preferat, ca într-un duel, sa primeasca focul adversarului sau de la 25 de pasi, decât sa auda rostit acest nume în fata sa. Nu clipi totusi. en Villefort would probably have rather stood opposite the muzzle of a pistol at five-and-twenty paces than have heard this name spoken; but he did not blanch. fr Évidemment Villefort eût autant aimé, dans un duel, essuyer le feu de son adversaire à vingt-cinq pas, que d’entendre prononcer ainsi ce nom à bout portant ; cependant il ne sourcilla point. de Es wäre Villefort offenbar lieber gewesen, in einem Zweikampf der Waffe seines Gegners auf fünfundzwanzig Schritte gegenüberzustehen, als diesen Namen plötzlich aussprechen zu hören; er kam indes nicht aus der Fassung. it Evidentemente Villefort sarebbe stato più contento di misurare la pallottola di un avversario in un duello, che sentirsi pronunciare questo nome a così poca distanza; ciononostante non mosse tratto del viso. es De seguro Villefort hubiera preferido batirse en duelo a veinticinco pasos, que oír pronunciar este nombre así a boca de jarro; pero ni pestañeó. pt Evidentemente Villefort gostaria tanto de enfrentar, num duelo, o fogo do seu adversário a vinte e cinco passos como de ouvir pronunciar assim aquele nome à queima-roupa. Contudo, nem sequer pestanejou. ---------------- ro "În chipul acesta, îsi spuse Villefort, n-au sa ma poata acuza ca am facut din arestarea tânarului o chestiune pur personala." — Dantès? Edmond Dantès, zici? — Da, domnule. en "Dantes," repeated he, "Edmond Dantes." "Yes, monsieur." fr — De cette façon, se dit en lui-même Villefort, on ne pourra point m’accuser d’avoir fait de l’arrestation de ce jeune homme une question purement personnelle. — Dantès ? répéta-t-il, Edmond Dantès, dites-vous ? de Auf diese Weise, sagte Villefort zu sich selbst, kann man mich nicht beschuldigen, daß ich die Verhaftung dieses jungen Menschen zu einer persönlichen Angelegenheit gemacht hätte! »Dantès?« wiederholte er. »Edmond Dantès – sagen Sie?« »Ja, mein Herr!« it In questo modo, diceva a se stesso, non potrò essere accusato nell'arresto di quest'uomo di affare personale. "Dantès" ripeté forte, "Edmondo Dantès, diceste?" "Sì, signore." es «Con esto -dijo para sí-, nadie me podrá acusar de haber hecho una cuestión personal de la prisión de ese hombre.» -¿Dantés? -repitió-: ¿Decís Edmundo Dantés? -Sí, señor. pt “Desta forma não poderão acusar-me de ter feito da prisão desse rapaz uma questão puramente pessoal", disse Villefort para consigo mesmo. - Dantés? - repetiu. - Edmond Dantés, diz o senhor? - Sim, senhor. ---------------- ro Villefort deschise atunci un registru gros, aflat într-un sertar vecin, trecu la o masa, de la masa trecu la dosar si, întorcându-se spre armator: — Esti sigur ca nu te înseli, domnule? îi spuse el cu aerul cel mai natural. en Villefort opened a large register, then went to a table, from the table turned to his registers, and then, turning to Morrel, — "Are you quite sure you are not mistaken, monsieur?" said he, in the most natural tone in the world. fr — Oui, Monsieur. Villefort ouvrit alors un gros registre placé dans un casier voisin, recourut à une table, de la table passa à des dossiers, et, se retournant vers l’armateur : — Êtes-vous bien sûr de ne pas vous tromper, Monsieur ? lui dit-il de l’air le plus naturel. de Villefort schlug ein dickes Register auf, das er einem Schubfach entnahm, sah dann noch in einem anderen Aktenbund nach und wandte sich schließlich mit gelassener Miene an den Reeder: »Sind Sie ganz gewiß, mein Herr, daß Sie sich nicht irren?« it Villefort aprì allora un grosso registro posto in un cassetto e scorso un indice trovò la pagina indicata, quindi rivolgendosi all'armatore: "Siete ben sicuro di non sbagliarvi, signore?" disse nel modo più naturale. es Abrió entonces Villefort un grueso libro que yacía en un cajón de su mesa, y después de hojearlo mil y mil veces, se volvió a decir al naviero, con el aire más natural del mundo: -¿Estáis bien seguro de no engañaros? pt Villefort abriu então um volumoso registro colocado numa estante próxima, consultou um mapa, do mapa passou a uma pilha de processos e por fim, virando-se para o armador, perguntou-lhe com ar mais natural deste mundo: - Tem a certeza de não estar enganado, senhor? ---------------- ro Daca Morrel ar fi fost un om mai fin sau mai luminat asupra afacerii, i s-ar fi parut bizar ca substitutul de procuror regal sa-i raspunda în chestiuni cu totul straine de resortul lui. Si s-ar fi întrebat de ce Villefort nu-l trimite la registrele închisorii, la guvernatorii de închisoare, la prefectul departamentului. en Had Morrel been a more quick-sighted man, or better versed in these matters, he would have been surprised at the king's procureur answering him on such a subject, instead of referring him to the governors of the prison or the prefect of the department. fr Si Morrel eût été un homme plus fin ou mieux éclairé sur cette affaire, il eût trouvé bizarre qu’un substitut du procureur du roi daignât lui répondre sur ces matières complètement étrangères à son ressort ; et il se fût demandé pourquoi Villefort ne le renvoyait point aux registres d’écrou, aux gouverneurs de prison, au préfet du département. de Wäre Morrel nicht eine so arglose Natur und in der Sache besser unterrichtet gewesen, so hätte er es seltsam gefunden, daß sich der Zweite Staatsanwalt selbst herabließ, ihm Rede zu stehen über eine Angelegenheit, die gar nicht zu seinem Bereich gehörte, und er würde sich gefragt haben, warum ihn Villefort nicht an die Gefängnis-Gouverneure oder an den Departement- Präfekten gewiesen habe. it Se Morrel fosse stato un uomo più furbo o meglio illuminato su questo affare, avrebbe trovato cosa bizzarra che il sostituto procuratore del Re si fosse degnato rispondergli in tal maniera sopra materie estranee al suo ufficio, e si sarebbe domandato perché Villefort non lo mandava piuttosto ai registri dei detenuti, al governatore delle prigioni, o al prefetto del dipartimento. es Si Morrel hubiese sido un hombre más versado en estas materias, le chocara que el sustituto del procurador del rey se dignase responderle en cosas ajenas de todo en todo a su jurisdicción. Entonces se hubiera preguntado por qué no le hacía Villefort recurrir al registro general de cárceles, a los gobernadores de las prisiones, o al prefecto del departamento. pt Se Morrel fosse um homem mais arguto ou estivesse melhor esclarecido acerca do caso, teria achado estranho que o substituto do procurador régio se dignasse responder-lhe sobre matéria completamente estranha às suas atribuições, e teria perguntado a si mesmo por que motivo Villefort o não remetia para os registros de presos, para os governadores de prisão ou para o perfeito do departamento. ---------------- ro Dar Morrel, cautând zadarnic teama pe chipul lui Villefort, nu mai vazu — din moment ce orice temere îi parea absenta — decât condescendenta. Villefort calculase exact. — Nu, domnule, spuse Morrel, nu ma însel. De altminteri îl cunosc pe bietul baiat de zece ani si este în serviciul meu de patru. en But Morrel, disappointed in his expectations of exciting fear, was conscious only of the other's condescension. Villefort had calculated rightly. "No," said Morrel; "I am not mistaken. I have known him for ten years, the last four of which he was in my service. fr Mais Morrel, cherchant en vain la crainte dans Villefort, n’y vit plus, du moment où toute crainte paraissait absente, que la condescendance : Villefort avait rencontré juste. — Non, Monsieur, dit Morrel, je ne me trompe pas ; d’ailleurs je connais le pauvre garçon depuis dix ans, et il est à mon service depuis quatre. de Allein Morrel hatte keinen Verdacht mehr gegen Villefort von dem Augenblick an, da er sah, daß der Staatsanwalt keinerlei Furcht an den Tag legte. Villefort hatte richtig gerechnet. »Nein, mein Herr, ich habe mich nicht geirrt«, sprach Morrel; »außerdem kenne ich den Jungen schon seit zehn und beschäftige ihn seit vier Jahren. it Ma Morrel cercando invano la causa del timore in Villefort non vi osservò null'altro che un tratto di premurosa condiscendenza. Villefort aveva colto nel segno. "No, signore" disse Morrel, "io non mi sbaglio. D'altronde, conosco il povero giovane da dieci anni, ed è impiegato da quattro anni sotto di me. es Pero Morrel, que había esperado encontrar a Villefort temeroso, creía hallarle condescendiente. El sustituto lo había comprendido. -No, caballero, no me equivoco -respondió Morrel-. Conozco hace diez años a ese joven, y hace cuatro que le tengo a mi servicio. pt Mas Morrel, procurando em vão o temor em Villefort, não viu mais, desde o momento em que todo o temor parecia ausente, do que a condescendência. Villefort estava bem senhor de si. - Não, senhor - respondeu Morrel --, não estou enganado. Aliás, conheço o pobre rapaz há dez anos e tenho-o ao meu serviço há quatro. ---------------- ro Am venit, va amintiti, acum sase saptamâni, rugându-va sa fiti drept cu bietul baiat. M-ati primit destul de rau si mi-ati raspuns în chip nemultumit. O, regalistii erau severi cu bonapartistii pe vremea aceea. en Do not you recollect, I came about six weeks ago to plead for clemency, as I come to-day to plead for justice. You received me very coldly. Oh, the royalists were very severe with the Bonapartists in those days." fr Je vins, vous en souvenez-vous ? il y a six semaines, vous prier d’être clément, comme je viens aujourd’hui vous prier d’être juste pour le pauvre garçon ; vous me reçûtes même assez mal et me répondîtes en homme mécontent. Ah ! c’est que les royalistes étaient durs aux bonapartistes en ce temps-là ! de Erinnern Sie sich nicht mehr daran, daß ich Sie vor sechs Wochen gebeten habe, großherzig zu sein, gleichwie ich Sie heute bitte, gerecht sein zu wollen? Sie haben mich damals übel empfangen und mir ungütig geantwortet. Ach, die Royalisten sind damals gegen die Bonapartisten hartherzig gewesen!« it Io venni, ve ne ricordate?, circa sei settimane fa a pregarvi di esser giusto. Voi mi riceveste molto male, rispondendomi seccato... Ah, allora i regi erano ben severi coi bonapartisti!" es Hace seis semanas, ¿no os acordáis?, vine a rogaros que fuerais con él clemente, así como hoy vengo a rogaros que seáis justo. ¡Harto mal me recibisteis entonces, y aún me contestasteis peor; que los realistas entonces trataban a la baqueta a los bonapartistas! pt Vim há seis semanas - recorda-se? - pedir-lhe que fosse clemente, como venho hoje pedir-lhe que seja justo com o pobre rapaz. Por sinal o senhor recebeu-me bastante mal e respondeu-me desabridamente. Oh, como os monárquicos eram duros nesse tempo para com os bonapartistas! ---------------- ro — Domnule, raspunse Villefort, bravând situatia cu iuteala si cu sângele- i rece de totdeauna, eram regalist pe vremea când credeam ca Bourbonii sunt nu numai mostenitori legitimi ai tronului, dar si alesii natiunii. Însa întoarcerea miraculoasa, ai carei martori am fost, mi-a dovedit ca ma înselam. Geniul lui Napoleon a învins. Monarhul legitim e monarhul iubit. en Monsieur," returned Villefort, "I was then a royalist, because I believed the Bourbons not only the heirs to the throne, but the chosen of the nation. The miraculous return of Napoleon has conquered me, the legitimate monarch is he who is loved by his people." '''fr' — Monsieur, répondit Villefort arrivant à la parade avec sa prestesse et son sang-froid ordinaires, j’étais royaliste alors que je croyais les Bourbons non seulement les héritiers légitimes du trône, mais encore les élus de la nation ; mais le retour miraculeux dont nous venons d’être témoins m’a prouvé que je me trompais. Le génie de Napoléon a vaincu : le monarque légitime est le monarque aimé. de »Mein Herr«, erwiderte Villefort mit seiner gewohnten Gewandtheit und Kaltblütigkeit, »ich war damals Royalist, weil ich die Bourbonen nicht allein für die legitimen Erben des Thrones, sondern auch für die Auserwählten der Nation hielt. Jedoch die wunderbare Rückkehr, von der wir Zeuge waren, bewies mir, daß ich im Irrtum war; Napoleons Genie hat gesiegt.« it "Signore" disse Villefort con la presenza di spirito ed il sangue freddo ordinario, "io ero regio allora, perché credevo i Borboni non solamente gli eredi legittimi del trono, ma gli eletti della nazione. Il ritorno di cui siamo stati testimoni mi ha sorpreso, il genio di Napoleone ha vinto." es -¡Caballero! -respondió Villefort parando el golpe con su acostumbrada sangre fría-, yo era entonces realista porque creía ver en los Borbones no solamente los herederos legítimos del trono, sino los electos del pueblo; pero las jornadas milagrosas de que hemos sido testigos pruébanme que me engañaba. El genio de Bonaparte sale vencedor. El monarca legítimo es el monarca amado. pt - Senhor - respondeu Villefort, aparando o golpe com a sua presteza e o seu sangue-frio habituais --, fui monárquico enquanto julguei os Bourbons não só os herdeiros legítimos do trono, mas também os eleitos da nação. Mas o regresso miraculoso de que acabamos de ser testemunhas provou-me que me enganava. O gênio de Napoleão venceu: o monarca legítimo é o monarca amado. ---------------- ro — Bravo! striga Morrel, cu sinceritatea-i naiva, îmi face placere sa va aud vorbind astfel si nutresc sperante pentru soarta lui Edmond. — Ia stai, relua Villefort, rasfoind alt registru. Am gasit: un marinar, nu-i asa, care se însura cu o catalana? Da, da, îmi amintesc acum. Lucrul era foarte grav. — Cum asa? en "That's right!" cried Morrel. "I like to hear you speak thus, and I augur well for Edmond from it." "Wait a moment," said Villefort, turning over the leaves of a register; "I have it — a sailor, who was about to marry a young Catalan girl. I recollect now; it was a very serious charge." "How so?" fr — À la bonne heure ! s’écria Morrel avec sa bonne grosse franchise, vous me faites plaisir de me parler ainsi, et j’en augure bien pour le sort d’Edmond. — Attendez donc, reprit Villefort en feuilletant un nouveau registre, j’y suis : c’est un marin, n’est-ce pas, qui épousait une Catalane ? Oui, oui ; oh ! je me rappelle maintenant : la chose était très grave. — Comment cela ? de »Ganz recht!« antwortete Morrel mit seiner gutmütig-plumpen Offenheit. »Es macht mir Freude, daß Sie so zu mir reden, und ich betrachte es als ein gutes Vorzeichen für Edmonds Los.« »Warten Sie«, entgegnete Villefort, ein neues Register durchblätternd, »jetzt habe ich’s … Es ist ein Seemann, nicht wahr, der eine Katalonierin heiratet? Ja, jetzt erinnere ich mich; die Sache war sehr ernst.« »Wieso?« it "Alla buon'ora" esclamò Morrel con la sua buona e rozza franchezza, "mi fa piacere sentirvi parlare in tal modo, e io ne auguro bene per la sorte di Edmondo." "Aspettate dunque" riprese Villefort, sfogliando un altro registro, "l'ho trovato... Un marinaio, non è così, che sposava una catalana? Sì, sì, ora me ne ricordo. Ma la cosa era molto grave." "Come?" es -Enhorabuena -exclamó Morrel con su natural franqueza-; me da gusto oíros hablar así, y ya pronostico buenas cosas al pobre Edmundo. -Aguardad -repuso Villefort hojeando otro registro-: ya caigo..., ¿no es un marino que se iba a casar con una catalana? Sí..., sí..., ya recuerdo. Era un asunto muy grave. -¿Cómo? pt - Não imagina o prazer que me dá ouvi-lo falar assim! - exclamou Morrel com a sua ingênua franqueza. - Agora já não temo pela sorte de Edmond. - Espere - prosseguiu Villefort, folheando outro registo. - Já me lembro: era um marinheiro, não era, e ia casar com uma catalã? Sim, sim... Oh, agora me recordo! O caso era muito grave... - Como assim? ---------------- ro — Stiti ca, iesind de la mine, a fost dus la arestul din Palatul Justitiei. — Da, si? — Ei, si am raportat la Paris. Am expediat hârtiile gasite asupra lui. Ce vrei, eram dator... iar la 8 zile dupa arestare, prizonierul a fost ridicat. en You know that when he left here he was taken to the Palais de Justice." "Well?" "I made my report to the authorities at Paris, and a week after he was carried off." '''fr' — Vous savez qu’en sortant de chez moi il avait été conduit aux prisons du palais de justice. — Oui, eh bien ? — Eh bien ! j’ai fait mon rapport à Paris ; j’ai envoyé les papiers trouvés sur lui. C’était mon devoir, que voulez-vous… et huit jours après son arrestation le prisonnier fut enlevé. de »Sie wissen, daß er in das Gefängnis des Justizpalastes geführt wurde, als er von mir wegging?« »Ja, und dann?« »Dann machte ich meinen Bericht nach Paris und schickte die bei ihm vorgefundenen Papiere dahin; es war meine Amtspflicht, und acht Tage nach seiner Verhaftung wurde der Gefangene weggeführt.« it "Voi sapete che uscendo dal mio appartamento venne condotto alle prigioni del Palazzo di Giustizia?" "Sì, ebbene?" "Ebbene, feci il mio rapporto a Parigi, mandai le carte trovate presso di lui, questo era mio dovere, che volete... e otto giorni dopo il suo arresto fu portato via." es -¿No sabéis que desde mi casa se le llevó a las prisiones del Palacio de Justicia? -Sí; ¿y bien? -Di cuenta a París, enviando los papeles que le hallé..., ¿qué queréis? Mi deber lo exigía. Ocho días después de su prisión me arrebataron al reo. pt - Como sabe, depois de sair de minha casa foi conduzido às prisões do Palácio da Justiça. - Sim, e depois? - Depois... fiz o meu relatório para Paris e enviei os documentos encontrados em seu poder. Era o meu dever, compreende... E oito dias depois da sua prisão o prisioneiro desapareceu. ---------------- ro — Ridicat? exclama Morrel. Dar ce s-a facut cu bietul baiat? — O, linisteste-te! O fi fost transportat la Fenestrellers, la Pignerol, pe insulele Sainte-Marguerite, ceea ce în termeni administrativi se cheama ca a fost exilat. Într-o buna dimineata ai sa-l vezi revenind la comanda vasului sau. en "Carried off!" said Morrel. "What can they have done with him?" "Oh, he has been taken to Fenestrelles, to Pignerol, or to the Sainte-Marguerite islands. Some fine morning he will return to take command of your vessel." fr — Enlevé ! s’écria Morrel ; mais qu’a-t-on pu faire du pauvre garçon ? — Oh ! rassurez-vous. Il aura été transporté à Fenestrelles, à Pignerol, aux îles Sainte-Marguerite, ce que l’on appelle dépaysé, en termes d’administration ; et un beau matin vous allez le voir revenir prendre le commandement de son navire. de »Weggeführt?« rief Morrel: »Was kann man aber mit dem armen Jungen gemacht haben?« »Oh, beruhigen Sie sich, man wird ihn nach Fenestrelles, nach Pignerol oder auf die Sankt-Margareten-Insel gebracht haben, was man in der Amtssprache verschicken nennt, und an einem schönen Morgen werden Sie ihn zurückkommen und sein Schiffskommando übernehmen sehen.« it "Portato via!" esclamò Morrel. "Ma cosa avranno potuto fare di questo giovanotto?" "Oh, state tranquillo, sarà stato trasportato a Fenestrelle, a Pinerolo, o alle isole di Santa Margherita. Ciò che si chiama trasferito, in termini di ufficio. E una bella mattina lo rivedrete tornare a prendere il comando del vostro bastimento." es -¿Os lo arrebataron? -exclamó Morrel-; ¿y qué han hecho con él? -¡Oh, tranquilizaos! Seguramente habrá sido transportado a Fenestrelles, a Pignerol o a las islas de Santa Margarita..., lo que se llama deportación en lenguaje jurídico, y el día menos pensado le veréis volver a tomar el mando de su buque. pt - Desapareceu! - exclamou Morrel. - Que terão feito do pobre rapaz? - Oh, sossegue! Deve ter sido levado para Fenestrelles, para Pignerol ou para as ilhas de Santa Margarida, o que se chama desterrado em termos administrativos, e um belo dia o verá aparecer para reassumir o comando do seu navio. ---------------- ro — Sa vina când va vrea, locul lui este pastrat. Dar cum de nu s-a înapoiat pâna acum? Cred ca prima grija a justitiei bonapartiste ar fi trebuit sa fie punerea în libertate a celor închisi de justitia regalista. en "Come when he will, it shall be kept for him. But how is it he is not already returned? It seems to me the first care of government should be to set at liberty those who have suffered for their adherence to it." fr — Qu’il vienne quand il voudra, sa place lui sera gardée. Mais comment n’est-il pas déjà revenu ? Il me semble que le premier soin de la justice bonapartiste eût dû être de mettre dehors ceux qu’avait incarcérés la justice royaliste. de »Er komme, wann es sei, sein Platz bleibt ihm offen. Warum ist er aber nicht schon gekommen? Mich dünkt, die erste Sorge der kaiserlichen Regierung hätte es sein sollen, diejenigen freizulassen, welche die royalistische Gerechtigkeitspflege eingesperrt hat.« it "Che venga quando vuole, il suo posto gli sarà sempre conservato. Ma come mai non è ancora ritornato? Mi sembra che la prima cura della giustizia avrebbe dovuto essere quella di mettere in libertà coloro che erano stati incarcerati dalla giustizia realista." es -Que venga cuando quiera, le reservo su puesto. Pero ¿cómo no ha venido ya? Paréceme que el primer cuidado de la policía debió de ser poner en libertad a los presos de la justicia realista. pt - Venha quando vier, o lugar está guardado. Mas porque não voltou ainda? Parece-me que o primeiro cuidado da justiça bonapartista deveria ser pôr em liberdade os que foram encarcerados pela justiça monárquica. ---------------- ro — Nu rosti acuzatii tari, scumpe domnule Morrel, raspunse Villefort. În toate trebuie sa se procedeze legal. Ordinul de încarcerare venise de sus, e nevoie ca tot de sus sa vina si ordinul de eliberare. Iar Napoleon s-a înapoiat abia de 15 zile. Scrisorile de anulare trebuie sa fie expediate. en "Do not be too hasty, M. Morrel," replied Villefort. "The order of imprisonment came from high authority, and the order for his liberation must proceed from the same source; and, as Napoleon has scarcely been reinstated a fortnight, the letters have not yet been forwarded." fr — N’accusez pas témérairement, mon cher monsieur Morrel, répondit Villefort ; il faut, en toutes choses, procéder légalement. L’ordre d’incarcération était venu d’en haut, il faut que d’en haut aussi vienne l’ordre de liberté. Or, Napoléon est rentré depuis quinze jours à peine ; à peine aussi les lettres d’abolition doivent-elles être expédiées. de »Erheben Sie keine unüberlegten Beschuldigungen, Herr Morrel!« entgegnete Villefort. »Man muß in allen Dingen gesetzlich zu Werke gehen. Der Befehl zur Einkerkerung kam von oben, es muß also auch von oben der Befehl zur Freilassung kommen. Nun sind es aber kaum vierzehn Tage, daß Napoleon zurückkehrte, und so kann auch der Begnadigungsbrief noch kaum ausgefertigt sein.« it "Non accusate temerariamente, mio caro Morrel" rispose Villefort, "in tutte le cose bisogna procedere legalmente. L'ordine d'arresto venne dall'alto; bisogna che dall'alto pure venga l'ordine della libertà. Ora Napoleone è rientrato che sono appena quindici giorni, e le lettere di abolizione non possono ancora essere state spedite." es -Mi querido señor Morrel, ésa es una acusación temeraria -respondió Villefort-. Para todo hay una fórmula legal. La orden de prisión vino de arriba y de arriba ha de venir la de ponerle en libertad. Ahora bien, como apenas hace quince días de la vuelta de Napoleón, todavía no es tarde. pt - Não acuse precipitadamente, meu caro Sr. Morrel - atalhou Villefort. - Em todas as coisas é preciso proceder legalmente. A ordem de encarceramento veio de cima, é portanto também de cima que deve vir a ordem de libertação. Ora, Napoleão regressou apenas há quinze dias; logo, as cartas de abolição ainda mal tiveram tempo de ser expedidas. ---------------- ro — Dar, întreba Morrel, nu este nici o cale ca sa se grabeasca formalitatile, acum când noi triumfam. Am oarecari prieteni, oarecare influenta. Pot sa obtin ridicarea sentintei. — Nu s-a dat nici o sentinta. — Atunci a arestarii. en "But," said Morrel, "is there no way of expediting all these formalities — of releasing him from arrest?" "There has been no arrest." "How?" fr — Mais, demanda Morrel, n’y a-t-il pas moyen de presser les formalités, maintenant que nous triomphons ? J’ai quelques amis, quelque influence ; je puis obtenir main levée de l’arrêt. — Il n’y a pas eu d’arrêt. — De l’écrou, alors. de »Aber gibt es denn kein Mittel«, fragte Morrel, »die Formalitäten zu beschleunigen? Jetzt, da wir obenauf sind, habe ich einigen Einfluß; ich kann die Aufhebung des Urteils erlangen.« »Es hat kein Urteilsspruch stattgefunden.« »Aber kann ich nicht erreichen, daß er aus der Gefangenenliste gestrichen wird?« it "Ma" domandò Morrel, "non vi sarebbe modo di passar sopra a tutte le formalità? Ora che trionfiamo io godo di qualche influenza, e posso ottener l'ordine di annullare il decreto." "Non ha avuto luogo nessun decreto." "Dell'ordine d'arresto, allora." es -Pero habrá algún medio de activar el asunto, ahora que nosotros mandamos, ¿verdad? Tengo amigos y alguna influencia: puedo lograr que se eche tierra a la sentencia. -No ha sido sentencia. -Pues que le borren del registro general de cárceles. pt - Mas - perguntou Morrel - não há meio de apressar as formalidades, agora que triunfamos? Tenho alguns amigos, alguma influência; posso obter a anulação do mandado de captura. - Não houve mandado de captura. - Do registro, então. ---------------- ro — În materie politica, nu exista registru de arestari. Guvernele au uneori interesul ca un om sa dispara fara a lasa urma: notele de închisoare ar calauzi cercetarile. — Poate ca era astfel sub Bourboni, dar acum... en "It is sometimes essential to government to cause a man's disappearance without leaving any traces, so that no written forms or documents may defeat their wishes." "It might be so under the Bourbons, but at present" — fr — En matière politique, il n’y a pas de registre d’écrou : parfois les gouvernements ont intérêt à faire disparaître un homme sans qu’il laisse trace de son passage : des notes d’écrou guideraient les recherches. — C’était comme cela sous les Bourbons peut-être mais maintenant… de »Im Bereich der politischen Angelegenheiten gibt es keine Gefangenenlisten. Es liegt bisweilen im Interesse der Regierung, einen Menschen verschwinden zu lassen, ohne daß davon eine Spur zurückbleibt; Gefangenenregister würden Anhaltspunkte für Nachforschungen bieten.« »So war es vielleicht unter den Bourbonen, aber jetzt …« it es -En materia de política tampoco hay registros. Muchas veces importa a los gobiernos que un hombre desaparezca sin dejar rastro alguno. Las anotaciones del registro general podrían servir de hilo conductor al que le buscara. -Eso sucedería quizás en tiempo de los Borbones; pero ahora... pt - Em matéria política, não há registro de presos. às vezes, os governos têm interesse em fazer desaparecer um homem sem que deixe vestígios da sua passagem. Mandados e registros guiariam as buscas. - No tempo dos Bourbons talvez fosse assim, mas agora... ---------------- ro — Draga domnule Morrel, asa e în toate timpurile. Guvernele se succed si se aseamana. Masina penitenciara, montata sub Ludovic al XVIIIlea, merge si astazi aproape ca la Bastilia. Împaratul a fost totdeauna mai strict în ce priveste regulamentul închisorilor sale decât însusi marele rege, iar numarul încarceratilor, despre care registrele nu pastreaza nici o urma, este incalculabil: en "It has always been so, my dear Morrel, since the reign of Louis XIV. The emperor is more strict in prison discipline than even Louis himself, and the number of prisoners whose names are not on the register is incalculable." fr — C’est comme cela dans tous les temps, mon cher monsieur Morrel ; les gouvernements se suivent et se ressemblent ; la machine pénitentiaire montée sous Louis XIV va encore aujourd’hui, à la Bastille près. L’empereur a toujours été plus strict pour le règlement de ses prisons que ne l’a été le grand roi lui-même ; et le nombre des incarcérés dont les registres ne gardent aucune trace est incalculable. de »So ist es zu allen Zeiten, mein lieber Herr Morrel, die Regierungen folgen und gleichen sich. Die Justiz arbeitet noch heute mit den Einrichtungen, wie sie Ludwig XIV. geschaffen hat, mit einziger Ausnahme der Bastille. Der Kaiser hielt in Hinsicht seiner Gefängnisse noch strenger auf die Vorschriften als der große König selber, und die Zahl der Eingekerkerten, von denen die Register keine Spur enthalten, läßt sich gar nicht berechnen.« it "Il sistema penitenziario in vigore sotto Luigi Sedicesimo continua pure oggigiorno, eccetto la Bastiglia, che per un incidente fu spianata. L'Imperatore è sempre stato più rigoroso per il regolamento delle sue prigioni, di quello che non lo è stato lo stesso gran Re, e il numero dei carcerati di cui non si conserva nessuna traccia sui registri è incalcolabile." es -En todos tiempos sucede lo mismo, mi querido señor Morrel. Los gobiernos se suceden unos a otros imitándose siempre. La máquina penitenciaria inventada por Luis XIV sigue hoy en uso, y es muy parecida a la Bastilla. El emperador ha sido más severo al reglamentar sus prisiones que el gran rey mismo, y el número de los presos que no constan en el registro general de cárceles es incalculable. pt - É assim em todos os tempos, meu caro Sr. Morrel. Os governos seguemse e assemelham-se. A máquina penitenciária montada no reinado de Luís XIV ainda hoje funciona, excetuando a Bastilha. O imperador tem sido sempre mais rigoroso com o regulamento das suas prisões do que foi o próprio grande rei, e o número de encarcerados de que não há vestígios nos registos é incalculável. ---------------- ro Atâta bunavointa ar fi zdruncinat chiar certitudinile, iar Morrel nu avea nici macar banuieli. — Dar, în sfârsit, domnule de Villefort, spuse el, ce sfat mi-ati da care sa grabeasca întoarcerea bietului Dantès? — Unul singur, domnule. Adreseaza o petitie ministerului justitiei! en Had Morrel even any suspicions, so much kindness would have dispelled them. "Well, M. de Villefort, how would you advise me to act?" asked he. "Petition the minister." fr Tant de bienveillance eût détourné des certitudes, et Morrel n’avait pas même de soupçons. — Mais enfin, monsieur de Villefort, dit-il, quel conseil me donneriez-vous qui hâtât le retour du pauvre Dantès ? — Un seul, Monsieur ; faites une pétition au ministre de la justice. de Der vertrauliche Ton des Staatsanwalts beseitigte den letzten Rest von Verdacht, den Morrel etwa noch gehegt haben konnte. »Herr von Villefort«, sprach er, »welchen Rat würden Sie mir wohl geben, um die Rückkehr des armen Dantès zu beschleunigen?« »Einen einzigen, mein Herr! Verfassen Sie eine Bittschrift an den Justizminister.« it Tanta benevolenza avrebbe messo fuor di dubbio delle certezze, e Morrel non aveva neppure dei sospetti. "Ma, infine, signor Villefort" diss'egli, "qual consiglio potreste darmi per affrettare il ritorno di Dantès?" "Uno solo, signore, fate una petizione al Ministro della giustizia." es Tanta benevolencia hubiese borrado hasta las sospechas más evidentes, que Morrel no tenía por otra parte. -Pero, en fin, señor de Villefort -le dijo-, ¿qué os parece que haga para apresurar la vuelta del pobre Dantés? -Una sola cosa: haced una solicitud al ministro de Justicia. pt Tanta benevolência teria até desfeito certezas, e Morrel nem sequer tinha suspeitas. - Mas então, Sr. de Villefort, que conselho me daria para abreviar o regresso do pobre Dantés? - Apenas um, senhor: faça uma petição ao ministro da justiça. ---------------- ro — O, domnule, stim ce înseamna petitiile: ministrul primeste doua sute pe zi, si nu citeste patru. — Da, relua Villefort, dar va citi o petitie trimisa de mine, recomandata de mine, adresata direct de mine. en "Oh, I know what that is; the minister receives two hundred petitions every day, and does not read three." "That is true; but he will read a petition countersigned and presented by me." fr — Oh ! Monsieur, nous savons ce que c’est que les pétitions : le ministre en reçoit deux cents par jour et n’en lit point quatre. — Oui, reprit Villefort, mais il lira une pétition envoyée par moi, apostillée par moi, adressée directement par moi. de »Ach, mein Herr, wir wissen recht gut, was Bittschriften ausrichten; der Minister erhält täglich zweihundert und liest davon nicht vier.« »Ja«, erwiderte Villefort, »er wird aber eine Bittschrift lesen, die von mir abgeschickt und empfohlen ist.« it "Oh signore, noi sappiamo ciò che sono le petizioni: il ministro riceve 200 petizioni al giorno." "Sì" rispose Villefort, "ma egli leggerà una petizione inviatagli da me, postillata da me, indirizzata direttamente da me." es -¡Oh!, caballero, ya sabemos el destino de las solicitudes; el ministro recibe doscientas cada día y no lee cuatro. -Sí -respondió Villefort-, pero leería una dirigida por mi conducto, recomendada al margen por mí, y remitida directamente por mí. pt - Oh, senhor, todos nós sabemos o que acontece às petições!... O ministro recebe duzentas por dia e nem sequer lê quatro. - Sim - admitiu Villefort --, mas ler uma petição enviada por mim, informada por mim, recomendada diretamente por mim. ---------------- ro — Si ati vrea sa trimiteti dumneavoastra petitia aceasta? — Cu cea mai mare placere. Dantès putea sa fie vinovat atunci. El e însa inocent astazi, si e de datoria mea sa redau libertatea aceluia pe care am fost dator sa-l bag în închisoare. en "And will you undertake to deliver it?" "With the greatest pleasure. Dantes was then guilty, and now he is innocent, and it is as much my duty to free him as it was to condemn him." fr — Et vous vous chargeriez de faire parvenir cette pétition, Monsieur ? — Avec le plus grand plaisir. Dantès pouvait être coupable alors ; mais il est innocent aujourd’hui, et il est de mon devoir de faire rendre la liberté à celui qu’il a été de mon devoir de faire mettre en prison. de »Und Sie wollten wirklich die Güte haben, dies zu tun?« »Mit dem größten Vergnügen. Dantès konnte damals schuldig sein, jetzt ist er unschuldig, und es ist meine Pflicht, dem die Freiheit wiederzugeben, den ich in das Gefängnis setzen mußte.« it "E voi v'incaricheres te di far giungere questa petizione?" "Col più grande piacere del mondo. Dantès poteva essere allora colpevole, ma oggi è innocente, ed è mio dovere rendere la libertà a colui che fu mio dovere far mettere in prigione." es -¿De modo que os encargaríais de que llegara a sus manos esa solicitud? -Con mucho gusto. Dantés podía ser entonces culpable; pero ahora es inocente, y es mi deber el devolverle la libertad, como entonces lo fue quitársela. pt - E o senhor se encarregaria de fazer chegar essa petição? - Com o maior prazer. Dantés podia ser culpado então, mas hoje está inocente e tenho o dever de fazer restituir a liberdade àquele que foi meu dever meter na prisão. -------- ro Villefort preântâmpina astfel pericolul unei anchete, putin probabila, dar posibila, ancheta care ar fi însemnat, cu siguranta, pierzania lui. — Dar cum se scrie ministrului? en Villefort thus forestalled any danger of an inquiry, which, however improbable it might be, if it did take place would leave him defenceless. "But how shall I address the minister?" fr Villefort prévenait ainsi le danger d’une enquête peu probable, mais possible, enquête qui le perdait sans ressource. — Mais comment écrit-on au ministre ? de Auf diese Art kam Villefort einer zwar nicht wahrscheinlichen, doch möglichen Untersuchung zuvor, die sein sicheres Verderben gewesen wäre. »Wie schreibt man aber an den Minister?« it Villefort preveniva in tal modo il pericolo di una ricerca poco probabile, ma possibile, che lo avrebbe perduto senza risorse. "Ma come scrivere al ministro?" es Villefort evitaba así una requisitoria, aunque poco probable, posible; requisitoria que sin remedio le perdería. -¿Cómo se escribe al ministro? -Sentaos ahí, señor Morrel -dijo Villefort levantándose y cediéndole su asiento-. Voy a dictaros. -¿Tendríais tanta bondad? pt Villefort, precavia-se assim do perigo de um inquérito pouco provável, mas possível, um inquérito que o perderia irremediavelmente. - Mas como se escreve ao ministro? -------- ro — Asaza-te aici, domnule Morrel, spuse Villefort, cedând locul sau armatorului. Îti voi dicta. — Aveti bunatatea aceasta? — Nici vorba. Sa nu pierdem timp. Am pierdut si asa prea mult. en "Sit down there," said Villefort, giving up his place to Morrel, "and write what I dictate." "Will you be so good?" "Certainly. But lose no time; we have lost too much already." fr — Mettez-vous là, monsieur Morrel, dit Villefort en cédant sa place à l’armateur ; je vais vous dicter. — Vous auriez cette bonté ? — Sans doute. Ne perdons pas de temps ; nous n’en avons déjà que trop perdu. de »Setzen Sie sich hierher, Herr Morrel«, sagte Villefort, indem er dem Reeder seinen Stuhl anwies, »ich werde Ihnen diktieren. Verlieren wir keine Zeit, wir haben ohnedies schon zuviel verloren.« it "Mettevi là, signor Morrel" disse Villefort cedendo il suo posto all'armatore, "io vi detterò. Non perdiamo tempo, ne abbiamo già perduto abbastanza." es -Desde luego. No perdamos tiempo, que ya hemos perdido demasiado. -Sí, caballero. Pensemos en que el pobre muchacho aguarda, sufre y quizá se desespera. pt - Sente-se aqui, Sr. Morrel - disse Villefort, cedendo o seu lugar ao armador. - Vou-lhe ditar. - Terá essa bondade? - Sem dúvida. Não percamos tempo. -------- ro — Da, domnule, sa ne gândim ca bietul baiat asteapta, sufera si îsi pierde poate speranta. Villefort se înfiora gândindu-se la prizonierul care îl blestema în tacere si în întuneric. Mersese însa prea departe ca sa poata da înapoi: Dantès trebuia sa fie zdrobit între rotile ambitiei sale. en "That is true. Only think what the poor fellow may even now be suffering." Villefort shuddered at the suggestion; but he had gone too far to draw back. Dantes must be crushed to gratify Villefort's ambition. fr — Oui, Monsieur, songeons que le pauvre garçon attend, souffre et se désespère peut-être. Villefort frissonna à l’idée de ce prisonnier le maudissant dans le silence et l’obscurité ; mais il était engagé trop avant pour reculer : Dantès devait être brisé entre les rouages de son ambition. de »Ja, mein Herr, wir müssen bedenken, daß der arme Junge schwer leidet und vielleicht schon ganz verzweifelt ist.« Villefort schauderte bei dem Gedanken, wie ihm der Gefangene in der Stille und Dunkelheit seines Kerkers fluchen möge, er war aber schon zu weit gegangen, um zurückweichen zu können; Dantès mußte unter dem Räderwerk seiner Ehrsucht zermalmt werden. it "Sì, signore, pensiamo che il povero Dantès aspetta, soffre e forse si dispera." Villefort rabbrividì all'idea che questo prigioniero lo maledicesse nell'oscurità e nel silenzio; ma egli era troppo compromesso per potere tornare indietro: Dantès doveva essere stritolato fra gli scogli della sua ambizione. es Villefort tembló al recuerdo de aquel desgraciado que le maldeciría desde el fondo de su prisión; pero había ya avanzado mucho para retroceder. Dantés debía desaparecer ante su ambición. pt - Sim, senhor. Lembremo-nos que o pobre rapaz espera, sofre e desespera talvez. Villefort estremeceu à idéia daquele prisioneiro amaldiçoando-o no silêncio e nas trevas. Mas fora já demasiado longe para recuar. Dantés devia ser esmagado pelas engrenagens da sua ambição. -------- ro — Astept, domnule, spuse armatorul, stând în fotoliul lui Villefort, cu un condei în mâna. Villefort dicta atunci o cerere prin care, desigur, într-un scop excelent, exagera patriotismul lui Dantès si serviciile aduse de el cauzei bonapartiste. În cererea aceasta Dantès devenise unul dintre cei mai activi agenti ai întoarcerii lui Napoleon. Evident ca, vazând o astfel de petitie, ministrul va face imediat dreptate, daca dreptatea nu era pâna atunci facuta. en Villefort dictated a petition, in which, from an excellent intention, no doubt, Dantes' patriotic services were exaggerated, and he was made out one of the most active agents of Napoleon's return. It was evident that at the sight of this document the minister would instantly release him. fr — J’attends, Monsieur, dit l’armateur assis dans le fauteuil de Villefort et une plume à la main. Villefort alors dicta une demande dans laquelle, dans un but excellent, il n’y avait point à en douter, il exagérait le patriotisme de Dantès et les services rendus par lui à la cause bonapartiste ; dans cette demande, Dantès était devenu un des agents les plus actifs du retour de Napoléon ; il était évident qu’en voyant une pareille pièce le ministre devait faire justice à l’instant même, si justice n’était point faite déjà. de Villefort diktierte nun ein Bittgesuch, in welchem er offenbar mit der besten Absicht den Patriotismus des Dantès und seine der bonapartistischen Sache geleisteten Dienste mit Übertreibung schilderte. Nach dieser Bittschrift wäre Dantès einer der tätigsten Helfer für Napoleons Rückkehr gewesen. Es war augenscheinlich, wenn der Minister diese Schrift las, mußte er ihm sogleich Gerechtigkeit widerfahren lassen, wenn ihm nicht bereits recht geschehen wäre. it Villefort dettò una domanda in cui, per uno scopo eccellente, esagerava il patriottismo di Dantès, e i servizi da lui resi alla causa bonapartista. In questa petizione, Dantès compariva come uno degli agenti più attivi per il ritorno di Napoleone. Era evidente che vedendo una tal supplica, il ministro doveva fare giustizia all'istante, se giustizia non era ancora fatta. es -Dictad -dijo el naviero sentado en la silla de Villefort y con la pluma en la mano. Villefort dictó entonces una instancia, en la que exageraba el patriotismo de Dantés, sus servicios a la causa bonapartista, y pintándole, en fin, como uno de los agentes más activos de la vuelta de Napoleón. Era evidente que a tal solicitud el ministro haría al punto justicia, si ya no la había hecho. pt - Pronto, senhor - disse o armador, sentado na poltrona de Villefort com uma pena na mão. Villefort ditou então uma petição em que, como nada tinha a recear, exagerava o patriotismo de Dantés e os serviços por ele prestados à causa bonapartista. Nessa petição, Dantés era transformado num dos agentes mais ativos do regresso de Napoleão. Era evidente que, ao ver semelhante documento, o ministro se apressaria a fazer imediatamente justiça, se justiça ainda não fora feita. -------- ro Dupa ce petitia fu scrisa, Villefort o reciti cu glas tare. — Asa, spuse el. Si acum încrede-te în mine. — Petitia va pleca fara întârziere, domnule? — Astazi chiar. — Recomandata de dumneavoastra? en The petition finished, Villefort read it aloud. "That will do," said he; "leave the rest to me." "Will the petition go soon?" "To-day." "Countersigned by you?" fr La pétition terminée, Villefort la relut à haute voix. — C’est cela, dit-il, et maintenant reposez-vous sur moi. — Et la pétition partira bientôt, Monsieur ? — Aujourd’hui même. — Apostillée par vous ? de Nach beendigtem Diktat überlas Villefort das Gesuch mit lauter Stimme. »So ist’s recht«, sprach er, »und nun bauen Sie auf mich.« »Und wird das Gesuch bald abgehen, mein Herr?« »Heute noch!« »Mit einem empfehlenden Zusatz von Ihrer Hand?« it Finita la petizione, Villefort la rilesse ad alta voce. "E fatto" disse, "ora contate tranquillamente su di me." "E la petizione partirà presto, signore?" "Oggi stesso." "E voi vi farete delle postille?" es Terminada la solicitud, Villefort la volvió a leer en voz alta. -Así está bien -dijo- Ahora confiad en mí. -¿Y partirá pronto esta solicitud, caballero? -Hoy mismo. -¿Recomendada por vos? pt Terminada a petição, Villefort releu-a em voz alta. - É isto mesmo. E agora confie em mim. - E a petição partirá brevemente, senhor? - Hoje mesmo. - Informada por si? -------- ro — Cea mai buna recomandatie pe care o pot pune, domnule, este de a confirma tot ce spui dumneata în cerere. Villefort se aseza, la rându-i, si aplica pe un colt al petitiei: certificarea sa. — Acum, domnule, ce trebuie sa fac? întreba Morrel. en "The best thing I can do will be to certify the truth of the contents of your petition." And, sitting down, Villefort wrote the certificate at the bottom. "What more is to be done?" fr — La meilleure apostille que je puisse mettre, Monsieur, est de certifier véritable tout ce que vous dites dans cette demande. Et Villefort s’assit à son tour, et sur un coin de la pétition appliqua son certificat. — Maintenant, Monsieur, que faut-il faire ? demanda Morrel. de »Ich will es empfehlen, mein Herr, so gut ich es vermag, und alles das bekräftigen, was Sie darin sagen.« Villefort setzte sich nieder und schrieb an einer Ecke der Bittschrift einige Worte. »Was habe ich jetzt noch zu tun, mein Herr?« fragte Morrel. it "La postilla ch'io posso mettervi è quella di certificare per verità tutto ciò che voi dite nella petizione." Villefort a sua volta si sedette, e sopra un lato della petizione estese il suo certificato. "Ora che resta da fare, signore?" domandò Morrel. es -La mejor recomendación que yo podría ponerle es certificar que es cierto cuanto decís en la solicitud. Y sentándose a su vez, escribió Villefort al margen su certificado. -Y ahora ¿qué hay que hacer, caballero? -le preguntó el armador. pt - A melhor informação que posso dar, senhor, é certificar veracidade de tudo o que diz na petição. E Villefort sentou-se por seu turno e escreveu num canto da petição o seu certificado. - E agora, senhor, que mais é preciso fazer? - perguntou Morrel. -------- ro — Sa astepti, relua Villefort. Garantez eu pentru tot. Asigurarea îi dadu sperante lui Morrel. Pleca de la substitutul de procuror regal încântat de aceasta, si se duse sa-l vesteasca pe batrânul parinte al lui Dantès ca-si va revedea în curând fiul. en "I will do whatever is necessary." This assurance delighted Morrel, who took leave of Villefort, and hastened to announce to old Dantes that he would soon see his son. fr — Attendre, reprit Villefort ; je réponds de tout. Cette assurance rendit l’espoir à Morrel : il quitta le substitut du procureur du roi enchanté de lui, et alla annoncer au vieux père de Dantès qu’il ne tarderait pas à revoir son fils. de »Warten«, entgegnete Villefort. »Ich bürge für alles.« Diese Zusicherung erweckte in Morrel die Hoffnung wieder; er war von Villefort entzückt, als er ihn verließ, und kündigte sogleich dem alten Vater Dantès an, er werde seinen Sohn bald wiedersehen. it "Aspettare" riprese Villefort, "io rispondo di tutto." Questa assicurazione rese la speranza a Morrel. Egli lasciò il sostituto procuratore incantato, ed andò ad annunciare al vecchio padre di Dantès che non avrebbe tardato molto a rivedere suo figlio. es -Esperar -repuso Villefort- yo me encargo de todo. Esta seguridad volvió las esperanzas a Morrel; de modo que cuando dejó al sustituto le había ganado enteramente. El naviero fue en seguida a anunciar al padre de Edmundo que no tardaría en volver a ver a su hijo. pt - Esperar - respondeu Villefort. - Respondo por tudo. Esta garantia restituiu a esperança a Morrel, que deixou o substituto do procurador régio encantado com ele e foi anunciar ao velho Tio Dantés que não tardaria a rever o filho. ----------- ro Villefort, în loc sa o trimita la Paris, pastra cu grija în mâinile sale cererea care, salvându-l pe Dantès în prezent, îl compromitea asa de napraznic în viitor, în ipoteza când pe viitor înfatisarea Europei si întorsatura evenimentelor ar îngadui-o, adica în cazul unei a doua Restauratii. en As for Villefort, instead of sending to Paris, he carefully preserved the petition that so fearfully compromised Dantes, in the hopes of an event that seemed not unlikely, — that is, a second restoration. fr Quant à Villefort, au lieu de l’envoyer à Paris, il conserva précieusement entre ses mains cette demande qui, pour sauver Dantès dans le présent, le compromettait si effroyablement dans l’avenir, en supposant une chose que l’aspect de l’Europe et la tournure des événements permettaient déjà de supposer, c’est-à-dire une seconde restauration. de Statt daß aber Villefort diese Bittschrift nach Paris schickte, verwahrte er sie sorgfältig in seinen Händen, denn während sie Dantès für die Gegenwart retten konnte, gefährdete sie ihn furchtbar für die Zukunft, falls ein Ereignis eintreten sollte, das die allgemeine Lage in Europa wahrscheinlich machte, nämlich eine zweite Restauration. it Quanto a Villefort, invece d'inviarla a Parigi, conservò nelle sue mani questa petizione, che per salvare Dantès nel presente lo comprometteva orribilmente per l'avvenire, supponendo una cosa che l'aspetto d'Europa e la piega degli avvenimenti permettevano già di supporre, cioè una seconda Restaurazione. es En cuanto a Villefort, guardó cuidadosamente aquella solicitud que para salvar en lo presente a Dantés le comprometía tanto en lo futuro, caso de que sucediese una cosa que ya los sucesos y el aspecto de Europa dejaban entrever: otra restauración. pt Quanto a Villefort, em vez de a mandar para Paris, conservou cuidadosamente em seu poder a petição que, sendo capaz de salvar Dantés no presente, o comprometeria irremediavelmente no futuro, supondo uma coisa que o aspecto da Europa e o andamento dos acontecimentos permitiam já supor, isto é, segunda restauração. ----------- ro Dantès ramase deci prizonier. Pierdut în adâncimile carcerii sale, el nu auzi zgomotul formidabil al prabusirii tronului lui Ludovic al XVIII-lea, si acela, mai napraznic, al naruirii imperiului. en Dantes remained a prisoner, and heard not the noise of the fall of Louis XVIII.'s throne, or the still more tragic destruction of the empire. fr Dantès demeura donc prisonnier : perdu dans les profondeurs de son cachot, il n’entendit point le bruit formidable de la chute du trône de Louis XVIII et celui plus épouvantable encore de l’écroulement de l’empire. de Dantès blieb also gefangen, verloren in der Tiefe seines Kerkers; er hörte nichts von dem Sturze des Thrones Ludwigs XVIII., nichts von dem furchtbaren Zusammenkrachen des Kaiserreichs. it Dantès rimase dunque prigioniero. Perduto nel profondo della sua segreta, non intese il rumore formidabile della caduta del trono di Luigi Diciottesimo né quel rumore più spaventevole ancora del crollo dell'Impero. es Por lo tanto, Edmundo continuó en la cárcel. Aletargado en su calabozo no oyó el rumor espantoso de la caída del trono de Luis XVIII, ni el más espantoso aún de la del trono del emperador. Sin embargo, el sustituto lo había observado todo con ojo avizor. Durante esta corta aparición imperial llamada los Cien Días, Morrel había vuelto a la carga insistiendo siempre por la libertad de Dantés; pt Dantés continuou portanto preso. Metido nas profundezas da sua masmorra, nem sequer ouviu o estrondo formidável da queda do trono de Luís XVIII e o ainda mais formidável do desmoronamento do Império. ----------- ro Dar Villefort urmarise totul cu un ochi vigilent, ascultase totul cu o ureche atenta. De doua ori, în intervalul scurtei aparitii imperiale, care se numeste cele o suta de zile, Morrel revenise, staruind mereu pentru eliberarea lui Dantès, si de fiecare data Villefort îl linistise cu fagaduieli si sperante. en Twice during the Hundred Days had Morrel renewed his demand, and twice had Villefort soothed him with promises. fr Mais Villefort, lui, avait tout suivi d’un œil vigilant, tout écouté d’une oreille attentive. Deux fois, pendant cette courte apparition impériale que l’on appela les Cent-Jours, Morrel était revenu à la charge, insistant toujours pour la liberté de Dantès, et chaque fois Villefort l’avait calmé par des promesses et des espérances ; enfin Waterloo arriva. de Allein Villefort beobachtete alles mit einem wachsamen Auge, hörte alles mit einem aufmerksamen Ohr. Während dieses kurzen Wiedererstehens des Kaiserreichs, das man die Hundert Tage nennt, war Morrel zweimal zu Villefort gekommen und drang jedesmal in ihn wegen Dantès’ Freilassung; doch dieser beschwichtigte ihn jedesmal mit Versprechungen und Hoffnungen. it Ma Villefort aveva tutto seguito con un occhio vigilante, aveva tutto ascoltato con orecchio attento. Due volte, durante questa breve apparizione imperiale che fu chiamata "cento giorni", Morrel era tornato alla carica, insistendo sempre per la liberazione di Dantès, e ogni volta, Villefort lo aveva calmato con promesse e con speranze. es pero Villefort le había tranquilizado con promesas y esperanzas. AI fin llegó el día de Waterloo. Morrel había hecho por su joven amigo cuanto humanamente le había sido posible. Ensayar nuevos medios durante la segunda restauración hubiese sido comprometerse en vano. pt Mas Villefort, esse, seguiu tudo com olhar vigilante, escutou tudo com ouvido atento. Por duas vezes, durante a curta aparição imperial a que se chamou os Cem Dias, Morrel voltou à carga, insistindo sempre pela libertação de Dantés, e de ambas as vezes Villefort o tranquilizou com promessas e esperanças. ----------- ro În sfârsit, sosi Waterloo, Morrel nu se mai arata la Villefort. Armatorul facuse pentru tânarul sau prieten tot ce omeneste se putea face. A încerca tentative noi sub a doua Restauratie, însemna a se compromite fara folos. Ludovic al XVIII-lea se reurca pe tron. Villefort, pentru care Marsilia era plina de amintiri devenite pentru el remuscari, ceru si obtinu locul de procuror regal, vacant la Toulouse. La 15 zile dupa instalarea sa în noua resedinta se însura cu domnisoara Renée de Saint-Méran, al carei parinte era la curte mai bine decât oricând. en At last there was Waterloo, and Morrel came no more; he had done all that was in his power, and any fresh attempt would only compromise himself uselessly. Louis XVIII. remounted the throne; Villefort, to whom Marseilles had become filled with remorseful memories, sought and obtained the situation of king's procureur at Toulouse, and a fortnight afterwards he married Mademoiselle de Saint-Meran, whose father now stood higher at court than ever. fr Morrel ne reparut pas chez Villefort : l’armateur avait fait pour son jeune ami tout ce qu’il était humainement possible de faire ; essayer de nouvelles tentatives sous cette seconde restauration était se compromettre inutilement. Louis XVIII remonta sur le trône. Villefort, pour qui Marseille était plein de souvenirs devenus pour lui des remords, demanda et obtint la place de procureur du roi vacante à Toulouse ; quinze jours après son installation dans sa nouvelle résidence, il épousa mademoiselle Renée de Saint-Méran, dont le père était mieux en cour que jamais. de Endlich kam es zur Schlacht bei Waterloo. Herr Morrel zeigte sich nicht wieder bei Villefort. Der Reeder hatte für seinen jungen Freund alles getan, was für ihn zu tun möglich gewesen war. Neue Versuche unter dieser zweiten Restauration machen, hieß sich selbst in Gefahr bringen. Ludwig XVIII. bestieg abermals den Thron. Villefort, dem Marseille voll von Erinnerungen war, die ihm zu Gewissensbissen wurden, bewarb sich um die erledigte Stelle eines Staatsanwalts in Toulouse und erhielt sie auch. Vierzehn Tage nach dem Eintreffen in seinem neuen Wohnsitze heiratete er Fräulein Renée von Saint-Méran, deren Vater jetzt bei Hofe besser angeschrieben war als jemals. it Giunse finalmente la battaglia di Waterloo. Morrel non ricomparve più da Villefort. L'armatore aveva fatto per il suo giovane amico tutto ciò che era stato possibile. Provare nuovi tentativi sotto la seconda Restaurazione era un compromettersi inutilmente. Luigi Diciottesimo rimontò sul trono, Villefort, per cui Marsiglia era piena di tristi memorie divenute rimorsi, domandò ed ottenne il posto vacante di procuratore del Re a Tolosa. Quindici giorni dopo la sua installazione nella nuova residenza egli sposò la signorina Renata di Saint-Méran il cui padre era favorito a corte più che mai. es Luis XVIII volvió a subir al trono. Villefort, para quien Marsella estaba llena de recuerdos que eran para él otros tantos remordimientos, solicitó y obtuvo la plaza de procurador del rey en Tolosa. Quince días después de su instalación en esta ciudad se verificó su matrimonio con la señorita Renata de Saint-Meran, cuyo padre tenía más influencia que nunca. pt Por fim, chegou Waterloo e Morrel não reapareceu em casa de Villefort. O armador fizera pelo seu jovem amigo tudo o que era humanamente possível fazer. Fazer novas tentativas depois da segunda Restauração seria comprometer-se inutilmente. Luís XVIII voltou a subir ao trono. Villefort, para quem Marselha estava cheia de recordações que para ele se tinham transformado em remorsos, pediu e obteve o lugar de procurador régio em Toulouse, que se encontrava vago. Quinze dias depois de se instalar na sua nova residência casou com Mademoiselle Renée de Saint-Méran, cujo pai estava melhor visto na corte do que nunca. ----------- ro Iata cum, de-a lungul celor o suta de zile, si dupa Waterloo, Dantès ramase sub zavoare, uitat, daca nu de oameni, cel putin de Dumnezeu. Danglars întelese toata greutatea loviturii cu care îl izbise pe Dantès, când îl vazuse pe Napoleon revenind în Franta. Denuntul lui îsi atinsese tinta si, ca toti oamenii cu anumite însusiri pentru crima, dar cu o inteligenta mijlocie pentru viata obisnuita, numi aceasta coincidenta bizara un decret al Providentei. en And so Dantes, after the Hundred Days and after Waterloo, remained in his dungeon, forgotten of earth and heaven. Danglars comprehended the full extent of the wretched fate that overwhelmed Dantes; and, when Napoleon returned to France, he, after the manner of mediocre minds, termed the coincidence, "a decree of Providence." fr Voilà comment Dantès, pendant les Cent-Jours et après Waterloo, demeura sous les verrous, oublié, sinon des hommes, au moins de Dieu. Danglars comprit toute la portée du coup dont il avait frappé Dantès, en voyant revenir Napoléon en France : sa dénonciation avait touché juste, et, comme tous les hommes d’une certaine portée pour le crime et d’une moyenne intelligence pour la vie ordinaire, il appela cette coïncidence bizarre un décret de la Providence. de Danglars fühlte die ganze Wucht des Streiches, den er Dantès versetzt hatte. it Ecco come Dantès, durante i cento giorni e dopo la battaglia di Waterloo, restò sotto catenaccio dimenticato dagli uomini, se non da Dio. Danglars comprese tutto il valore del colpo con cui aveva percosso Dantès, vedendo ritornare Napoleone in Francia. La sua denunzia aveva colpito giusto e, come tutti gli uomini con una certa attitudine al delitto, c di mezzana intelligenza per la vita ordinaria, chiamò questa bizzarra coincidenza "un decreto della Provvidenza". es Y con esto Dantés permaneció preso, así durante los Cien Días como después de Waterloo, y olvidado, si no de los hombres, de Dios a lo menos. Danglars comprendió toda la extensión del golpe con que había perdido a Dantés, al ver volver a Francia a Napoleón. Su denuncia acertó por casualidad, y como aquellos hombres que tienen cierta aptitud para el crimen y un mediano arte de saber vivir, llamó a esta rara casualidad decreto de la Providencia. pt Foi assim que Dantés, durante os Cem Dias e depois de Waterloo, permaneceu preso, esquecido, senão dos homens, pelo menos de Deus. Danglars compreendeu todo o alcance do golpe que vibrara em Dantés, ao ver Napoleão regressar a França. A sua denúncia acertara em cheio e, como todos os homens de certa tendência para o crime e de média inteligência na vida corrente, chamou a essa coincidência estranha um “decreto da Providência". ----------- ro Când Napoleon se, înapoie la Paris, si când glasul sau rasuna din nou, imperios, puternic, Danglars se înfricosa. Se astepta sa-l vada în fiecare clipa reaparând pe Dantès, Dantès care stia totul, Dantès amenintator si puternic pentru toate razbunarile. Exprima atunci domnului Morrel dorinta de a parasi serviciul pe mare si ceru sa fie recomandat de el unui negustor spaniol, la care intra pe la sfârsitul lui martie, adica dupa 10 sau 12 zile de la intrarea lui Napoleon la Tuileries. Pleca deci la Madrid si nu se mai auzi de el. en But when Napoleon returned to Paris, Danglars' heart failed him, and he lived in constant fear of Dantes' return on a mission of vengeance. He therefore informed M. Morrel of his wish to quit the sea, and obtained a recommendation from him to a Spanish merchant, into whose service he entered at the end of March, that is, ten or twelve days after Napoleon's return. He then left for Madrid, and was no more heard of. fr Mais quand Napoléon fut de retour à Paris et que sa voix retentit de nouveau, impérieuse et puissante, Danglars eut peur ; à chaque instant il s’attendit à voir reparaître Dantès, Dantès sachant tout. Dantès menaçant et fort pour toutes les vengeances ; alors il manifesta à M. Morrel le désir de quitter le service de mer, et se fit recommander par lui à un négociant espagnol, chez lequel il entra comme commis d’ordre vers la fin de mars, c’est-à-dire dix ou douze jours après la rentrée de Napoléon aux Tuileries ; il partit donc pour Madrid, et l’on n’entendit plus parler de lui. de Als aber Napoleon nach Paris zurückgekehrt war und seine gebieterische und mächtige Stimme aufs neue erschallen ließ, bekam Danglars Furcht. Er glaubte in jedem Augenblick, daß Dantès zurückkommen und furchtbare Rache nehmen würde. Damals gestand er Herrn Morrel sein Verlangen, den Seedienst aufzugeben, und ließ sich durch ihn an einen spanischen Kaufmann empfehlen, bei dem er gegen Ende März, zehn oder zwölf Tage nach Napoleons Rückkehr, als Kommis eintrat. Er reiste also nach Madrid ab, und man hörte nichts mehr von ihm. Unterdessen rief der Kaiser alle waffenfähigen Männer zum letzten Male unter die Fahne. it Ma quando Napoleone ritornò a Parigi, e la sua voce rintronò nuovamente imperiosa e potente, Danglars ebbe paura. A ogni istante si aspettava di veder ricomparire Dantès; Dantès informato su tutto, Dantès minaccioso e terribile nelle sue vendette. Allora manifestò a Morrel il desiderio di lasciare il servizio di mare, e si fece raccomandare ad un negoziante spagnolo, presso il quale entrò come commesso d'ordine alla fine di marzo, vale a dire dieci o dodici giorni dopo la ricomparsa di Napoleone alle Tuileries. Partì dunque per Madrid, e non s'intese più parlare di lui. es Pero cuando Napoleón volvió a París, y al resonar su voz imperiosa y potente, Danglars tuvo miedo, ya que esperaba a cada instante ver aparecer a Dantés, a su víctima, enterado de todo, y amenazador y terrible en la venganza. Manifestó entonces al señor Morrel su deseo de abandonar la vida marítima, logrando que el naviero le recomendase a un comerciante español, a cuyo servicio entró a fin de marzo, es decir, diez o doce días después de la vuelta de Napoleón a las Tullerías. Partió, pues, para Madrid, y ninguno de sus amigos volvió a saber de su paradero. pt Mas quando Napoleão chegou a Paris e a sua voz soou de novo, imperiosa e forte, Danglars teve medo. Esperava a cada instante ver aparecer Dantés, Dantés sabedor de tudo, Dantés ameaçador e capaz de todas as vinganças. Então manifestou ao Sr. Morrel o desejo de deixar o serviço do mar e conseguiu que ele o recomendasse a um negociante espanhol, ao serviço do qual entrou como angariador de encomendas, em fins de Março, isto é, dez ou doze dias depois do regresso de Napoleão às Tulherias. Partiu, depois, para Madrid e mais ninguém ouviu falar dele. ----------- ro Fernand nu pricepu nimic. Dantès era absent, mai mult nu-i trebuia. Ce devenise acesta? Nu cauta sa afle. Decât, în rastimpul pe care i-l lasa absenta lui, se stradui s-o amageasca pe Mercédès asupra motivelor absentei si sa faureasca planuri de emigrare si de rapire. Din când în când, de asemeni, si acestea erau ceasurile sumbre ale vietii sale, el se aseza sus pe capul Pharo, în locul unde se distinge deopotriva Marsilia si satul Catalani, privind trist, nemiscat, ca o pasare de prada, daca nu cumva îl vede, pe unu din cele doua drumuri, pe tânarul frumos, cu mers sprinten, cu capul sus, care devenise si pentru el mesagerul unei grele razbunari. en Fernand understood nothing except that Dantes was absent. What had become of him he cared not to inquire. Only, during the respite the absence of his rival afforded him, he reflected, partly on the means of deceiving Mercedes as to the cause of his absence, partly on plans of emigration and abduction, as from time to time he sat sad and motionless on the summit of Cape Pharo, at the spot from whence Marseilles and the Catalans are visible, watching for the apparition of a young and handsome man, who was for him also the messenger of vengeance. fr Fernand, lui, ne comprit rien. Dantès était absent, c’était tout ce qu’il lui fallait. Qu’était-il devenu ? Il ne chercha point à le savoir. Seulement, pendant tout le répit que lui donnait son absence, il s’ingénia, partie à abuser Mercédès sur les motifs de cette absence, partie à méditer des plans d’émigration et d’enlèvement ; de temps en temps aussi, et c’étaient les heures sombres de sa vie, il s’asseyait sur la pointe du cap Pharo, de cet endroit où l’on distingue à la fois Marseille et le village des Catalans, regardant, triste et immobile comme un oiseau de proie, s’il ne verrait point, par l’une de ces deux routes, revenir le beau jeune homme à la démarche libre, à la tête haute, qui, pour lui aussi, était devenu le messager d’une rude vengeance. de it Fernando non capì niente. Dantès era rimasto assente, c ciò era quanto gli interessava. Che era accaduto di lui? Non cercò di saperlo. Durante tutto il tempo di questa assenza, si ingegnò ora ad ingannare Mercedes sui motivi dell'assenza, ora a meditare dei piani di emigrazione e di ratto. Ogni tanto, nelle ore tetre della sua vita, si sedeva alla punta del capo Faro, e da questo luogo donde si distingueva ad un tempo Marsiglia ed il villaggio dei Catalani, guardava triste ed immobile come un uccello da preda se avesse veduto, per una di queste strade, il giovane dal passo sciolto e dalla testa alta che per lui pure poteva essere messaggero di una cruda vendetta. es Fernando no comprendió nada de lo sucedido. Dantés estaba ausente. Con esto se contentaba. ¿Qué le había sucedido? No trató de averiguarlo; sólo con el respiro que le dejaba su ausencia se ingenió como pudo, ora para engañar a Mercedes sobre las causas de la desaparición de Edmundo, ora para meditar planes de emigración y robo. Quizás, y eran estos momentos los más tristes de su vida, se sentaba a la punta del cabo Pharo, desde donde se distinguen a la par Marsella y los Catalanes, contemplándolos triste e inmóvil como un ave de rapiña, y soñando a cada instante ver venir a su rival vivo y erguido, y para él también nuncio de terribles venganzas. pt Quanto a Fernand, não compreendeu nada. Dantés estava ausente, era tudo o que desejava. Que fora feito dele? Nem sequer o procurou saber. Apenas durante todo o compasso de espera que lhe proporcionava a sua ausência se esforçou em parte por enganar Mercedes acerca dos motivos da sua ausência e em parte a forjar planos de emigração e de fuga. De tempos em tempos também - e essas eram as horas sombrias da sua vida - sentava-se na ponta do cabo Pharo, lugar donde se distinguia simultaneamente Marselha e a aldeia dos Catalães, a pensar, triste e imóvel como uma ave de rapina, se não veria voltar, por um desses dois caminhos, o belo jovem de andar desenvolto e cabeça altiva que para ele se transformara no mensageiro de uma cruel vingança. ----------- ro Atunci, planul lui Fernand era facut: va zdrobi capul lui Dantès cu un foc de pusca si se va sinucide apoi, pentru a da o coloratura asasinatului. Fernand se amagea însa: el nu s-ar fi sinucis niciodata, caci nadajduia mereu. Între timp, si printre atâtea fluctuatii dureroase, imperiul chema o ultima rezerva de soldati, si toti oamenii în stare sa poarte arme se napustira în afara Frantei, la glasul rasunator al Împaratului. en Fernand's mind was made up; he would shoot Dantes, and then kill himself. But Fernand was mistaken; a man of his disposition never kills himself, for he constantly hopes. During this time the empire made its last conscription, and every man in France capable of bearing arms rushed to obey the summons of the emperor. fr Alors le dessein de Fernand était arrêté ; il cassait la tête de Dantès d’un coup de fusil et se tuait après, se disait-il à lui-même, pour colorer son assassinat. Mais Fernand s’abusait : cet homme-là ne se fût jamais tué, car il espérait toujours. Sur ces entrefaites, et parmi tant de fluctuations douloureuses, l’empire appela un dernier ban de soldats, et tout ce qu’il y avait d’hommes en état de porter les armes s’élança hors de France à la voix retentissante de l’empereur. de it Il disegno di Fernando era fissato: spaccare la testa di Dantès con un colpo di fucile, e dopo uccidersi. E ciò lo diceva a se stesso per colorire il suo delitto. Ma Fernando s'ingannava; non si sarebbe mai ucciso, poiché sperava sempre. Frattanto, in mezzo a tante fluttuazioni dolorose, l'Impero chiamò un ultimo bando di soldati, e tutti gli uomini che erano in grado di portare le armi si slanciarono fuori della Francia alla voce formidabile dell'Imperatore. es Para entonces estaba tomada su decisión: mataba a Edmundo de un tiro, y después se suicidaba; pero esto se lo decía a sí mismo para disculpar su asesinato. Fernando se engañaba a sí mismo. Nunca se hubiera él suicidado, porque tenía esperanzas aún. En medio de estos tristes y dolorosos acontecimientos, el imperio llamó a sus banderas la última quinta, y todos cuantos podían empuñar las armas se lanzaron fuera del territorio francés a la voz del emperador. pt Então os planos de Fernand detinham-se. Estouraria a cabeça a Dantés com um tiro de espingarda e se suicidaria em seguida, dizia para consigo, procurando disfarçar o assassínio. Mas Fernand enganava-se: esse homem nunca seria assassinado porque continuava a esperar. Entretanto, no meio de tantas flutuações dolorosas, o Império convocou uma derradeira classe de soldados e todos os homens em condições de pegar em armas lançaram-se para fora de França à voz trovejante do imperador. ----------- ro Fernand pleca împreuna cu ceilalti, parasind coliba si pe Mercédès, ros de gândul mohorât si grozav ca, în urma lui, poate rivalul va reveni si se va însura cu aceea pe care el o iubea. Daca Fernand s-ar fi sinucis vreodata, ar fi facut-o, parasind-o pe Mercédès. en Fernand departed with the rest, bearing with him the terrible thought that while he was away, his rival would perhaps return and marry Mercedes. Had Fernand really meant to kill himself, he would have done so when he parted from Mercedes. fr Fernand partit comme les autres, quittant sa cabane et Mercédès, et rongé de cette sombre et terrible pensée que derrière lui peut-être son rival allait revenir et épouser celle qu’il aimait. Si Fernand avait jamais dû se tuer, c’était en quittant Mercédès qu’il l’eût fait. de Ferdinand brach auf wie die andern; er verließ seine Hütte und Mercedes, gefoltert von dem schrecklichen Gedanken, daß mittlerweile sein Nebenbuhler zurückkommen und die heiraten werde, die er liebte. it Fernando partì come gli altri, lasciando la sua capanna a Mercedes, rodendosi col terribile pensiero che dietro a lui forse sarebbe tornato il rivale a sposare colei che amava. es Fernando fue de éstos; abandonó a Mercedes y su cabaña con doble dolor, pues temía que en su ausencia volviese su rival y se casase con la que adoraba. Si alguna vez debió Fernando matarse fue al abandonar a su amada Mercedes. pt Fernand partiu como os outros, deixou a sua cabana e Mercedes roído pelo sombrio e terrível pensamento de que depois da sua partida o seu rival regressaria e casaria com aquela que ele amava. Se Fernand alguma vez tivesse de se matar, seria deixando Mercedes que o faria. ----------- ro Atentiile lui pentru Mercédès, mila pe care parea ca o arata fata de nenorocirea ci, grija de a-i satisface dorintele cele mai neînsemnate, produsesera efectul pe care se produc totdeauna asupra inimilor generoase aparentele devotamentului: Mercédès, care îl iubise totdeauna pe Fernand în chip prietenesc, îsi spori fata de el cu un nou sentiment, recunostinta. en His devotion, and the compassion he showed for her misfortunes, produced the effect they always produce on noble minds — Mercedes had always had a sincere regard for Fernand, and this was now strengthened by gratitude. fr Ses attentions pour Mercédès, la pitié qu’il paraissait donner à son malheur, le soin qu’il prenait d’aller au-devant de ses moindres désirs, avaient produit l’effet que produisent toujours sur les cœurs généreux les apparences du dévouement : Mercédès avait toujours aimé Fernand d’amitié ; son amitié s’augmenta pour lui d’un nouveau sentiment, la reconnaissance. de Mercedes war Ferdinand stets mit freundlicher Liebe zugetan gewesen, auch war sie ihm dankbar, daß er ihr in dieser schweren Zeit beigestanden hatte. it In quanto alla ragazza, la pietà ch'egli sembrava provare per la sua infelicità, la cura che prendeva di prevenire anche i più piccoli suoi desideri, aveva prodotto l'effetto che producono sempre su cuori generosi le apparenze di affetto a tutta prova. Mercedes aveva sempre amato Fernando con amicizia, alla sua amicizia si aggiunse un nuovo sentimento, quello della riconoscenza. es Sus atenciones con ella, la compasión que demostraba a su desdicha, el cuidado con que adivinaba sus menores deseos, habían producido el efecto que producen siempre las apariencias de adhesión en los corazones generosos. Mercedes había querido mucho a Fernando como amigo; y su amistad creció con el agradecimiento. pt As suas atenções para com Mercedes, a compreensão com que parecia aceitar a sua infelicidade, o cuidado com que procurava ir ao encontro dos seus mais pequenos desejos, tinham produzido o efeito que produzem sempre nos corações generosos as aparências do devotamento. Mercedes sempre fora amiga de Fernand, e a essa amizade por ele juntou-se, aumentando-a, um novo sentimento: o reconhecimento. ----------- ro — Frate, îi spuse ea, punând sacul de recrut pe umerii catalanului, frate, singurul meu prieten, nu te lasa ucis, nu ma lasa singura pe lumea aceasta, unde plâng, si unde voi ramâne singura, când tu nu vei mai fi. Cuvintele acestea, rostite în momentul plecarii, dadura lui Fernand oarecare speranta. Daca Dantès nu se înapoia, Mercédès, va putea, deci, sa-i apartina într-o zi. en "My brother," said she as she placed his knapsack on his shoulders, "be careful of yourself, for if you are killed, I shall be alone in the world." These words carried a ray of hope into Fernand's heart. Should Dantes not return, Mercedes might one day be his. fr — Mon frère, dit-elle en attachant le sac de conscrit sur les épaules du Catalan, mon frère, mon seul ami, ne vous faites pas tuer, ne me laissez pas seule dans ce monde, où je pleure et où je serai seule dès que vous n’y serez plus. Ces paroles, dites au moment du départ, rendirent quelque espoir à Fernand. Si Dantès ne revenait pas, Mercédès pourrait donc un jour être à lui. de »Mein Bruder«, sprach sie, indem sie den Tornister an den Schultern des Kataloniers befestigte, »mein einziger Freund! Bewahre dich vor dem Tode, laß mich nicht allein in dieser Welt, wo ich weine und ganz vereinsamt bin, wenn du nicht bei mir bist!« Diese Worte, beim Abschied gesprochen, erweckten wieder die Hoffnung in Ferdinand, wenn Dantès nicht mehr zurückkehrte, könnte Mercedes doch einmal die Seinige werden. it "Fratello mio" disse nell'adattare il sacco da coscritto sulle spalle del catalano, "fratello mio, mio solo amico, non vi fate uccidere, non mi lasciate in questo mondo ove piango, e dove sarò sola quando voi non ci sarete più!" Queste parole, dette al momento della partenza, resero qualche speranza a Fernando. Se Dantès non ritornava, Mercedes poteva dunque un giorno esser sua. es -Hermano mío -le dijo atando a la espalda del catalán la mochila del quinto- hermano mío, mi único amigo, no te dejes matar, no me dejes sola en este mundo en que lloro, y en el que estaré enteramente abandonada si tú me faltas. Estas palabras, dichas por despedida, fueron para Fernando un rayo de esperanza. Si Dantés no regresaba, quizá Mercedes llegaría a ser suya. pt - Meu irmão - disse ela, prendendo a mochila do soldado nos ombros do catalão --, meu irmão, meu único amigo, não te faças matar, não me deixes sozinha neste mundo, onde choro e ficarei só se não estiveres aqui. Estas palavras, proferidas no momento da partida, deram algumas esperanças a Fernand. Se Dantés não voltasse, Mercedes poderia vir um dia a ser dele. ----------- ro Mercédès ramase singura pe pamântul sterp care nu i se paruse niciodata asa de arid, având ca orizont marea imensa. Scaldata în lacrimi, asemenea fapturii nebune, despre care ne vorbeste dureroasa poveste ca era vazuta ratacind mereu în preajma satului Catalani. Uneori, oprindu-se sub soarele arzator al sudului, în picioare, neclintita, muta ca o statuie, privind Marsilia. Alteori, asezata pe tarm, ascultând geamatul marii, etern ca si durerea ci, si întrebându-se întruna daca nu era mai bine sa se plece înainte, sa se lase dusa de greutatea ei, sa se deschida abisul si s-o înghita, decât sa sufere astfel crudele alternative ale unei asteptari fara speranta. en Mercedes was left alone face to face with the vast plain that had never seemed so barren, and the sea that had never seemed so vast. Bathed in tears she wandered about the Catalan village. Sometimes she stood mute and motionless as a statue, looking towards Marseilles, at other times gazing on the sea, and debating as to whether it were not better to cast herself into the abyss of the ocean, and thus end her woes. fr Mercédès resta seule sur cette terre nue qui ne lui avait jamais paru si aride, et avec la mer immense pour horizon. Toute baignée de pleurs, comme cette folle dont on nous raconte la douloureuse histoire, on la voyait errer sans cesse autour du petit village des Catalans : tantôt s’arrêtant sous le soleil ardent du Midi, debout, immobile, muette comme une statue, et regardant Marseille ; tantôt assise au bord du rivage, écoutant ce gémissement de la mer, éternel comme sa douleur, et se demandant sans cesse s’il ne valait pas mieux se pencher en avant, se laisser aller à son propre poids, ouvrir l’abîme et s’y engloutir, que de souffrir ainsi toutes ces cruelles alternatives d’une attente sans espérance. de Mercedes blieb allein auf dieser Erde, die ihr noch nie so öde vorgekommen war. Bald stand sie unter der brennenden Mittagssonne, unbeweglich, stumm wie eine Bildsäule, und starrte nach Marseille hin, bald saß sie am Rande des Ufers, horchte auf das Stöhnen des Meeres und fragte sich immer wieder, ob es denn nicht besser wäre, sich in den Abgrund zu stürzen, als unaufhörlich die Qualen einer hoffnungslosen Erwartung zu leiden. it Mercedes restò sola su questa nuda terra, che non le era sembrata mai così arida, e col mare immenso per orizzonte. Tutta bagnata di lacrime come quella pazza di cui si racconta la dolorosa storia, la si vedeva incessantemente vagare intorno al piccolo villaggio dei Catalani, ora fermandosi sotto il sole ardente del mezzogiorno, ritta, immobile, muta come una statua e guardando Marsiglia, ora assisa sulla spiaggia, ascoltando il mormorio del mare, eterno come il suo dolore, e domandandosi senza posa, se era meglio gettarsi in avanti, lasciarsi cadere, lanciarsi nell'abisso per esserne inghiottita, piuttosto che soffrire in tal modo tutte queste alternative di un attendere senza speranza. es Esta se quedó, pues, enteramente sola en aquella tierra árida, que nunca se lo había parecido tanto, con el mar inmenso por único horizonte. Bañada en lágrimas, como aquella loca cuya doliente vida cuenta el pueblo, veíasela de continuo errante en torno a los Catalanes; ora quedándose muda e inmóvil como una estatua bajo el ardiente sol del Mediodía, para contemplar a Marsella; ora sentándose a la orilla del mar, como si escuchara sus gemidos, eternos como su dolor, y preguntándose al propio tiempo a sí misma si no le fuera mejor que esperar sin esperanza, inclinarse hacia delante y dejarse caer por su propio peso en aquel abismo que la tragaría. pt Mercedes ficou sozinha naquela terra nua, que nunca lhe parecera tão árida, e com o mar imenso por horizonte. Lavada em lágrimas, com essa multidão de que nos contam a história dolorosa, viam-na vaguear constantemente à volta da aldeiazinha dos Catalães, umas vezes parada debaixo do sol ardente do Meio- Dia, de pé, imóvel, muda como uma estátua, a olhar para Marselha, outras vezes sentada à beira-mar, a escutar os queixumes das águas, eternos como a sua dor, e perguntando-se sem cessar se não valeria mais inclinar-se para a frente, deixarse levar pelo seu próprio peso, abrir o abismo e engolfar-se nele, do que sofrer assim todas as cruéis alternativas de uma espera sem esperança. ----------- ro Nu curajul i-a lipsit fetei pentru a-si îndeplini planul, ci religia i-a venit în ajutor si a salvat-o de sinucidere. Caderousse fu chemat ca si Fernand, numai ca el, fiind mai vârstnic cu opt ani decât catalanul si însurat, nu facu parte decât din a treia strigare, si fu expediat pe coaste. en It was not want of courage that prevented her putting this resolution into execution; but her religious feelings came to her aid and saved her. Caderousse was, like Fernand, enrolled in the army, but, being married and eight years older, he was merely sent to the frontier. fr Ce ne fut pas le courage qui manqua à Mercédès pour accomplir ce projet, ce fut la religion qui lui vint en aide et qui la sauva du suicide. Caderousse fut appelé comme Fernand ; seulement, comme il avait huit ans de plus que le Catalan et qu’il était marié, il ne fit partie que du troisième ban, et fut envoyé sur les côtes. de Es fehlte Mercedes nicht an Mut, dieses Vorhaben auszuführen, doch kam ihr die Religion zu Hilfe und bewahrte sie vor Selbstmord. it Non fu il coraggio che mancò a Mercedes per compiere il suo progetto, ma fu la religione che venne in suo aiuto, e la salvò dal suicidio. Caderousse, come Fernando, venne pure chiamato nella coscrizione; e siccome aveva otto anni più del catalano ed era maritato, così fece parte del terzo bando e fu inviato sulle coste. es Mas no fue valor lo que le faltó, sino que vino en su ayuda la religión a salvarla del suicidio. Caderousse fue, como Fernando, llamado por la patria; pero tenía ocho años más y era casado, con lo que se le destinó a las costas. pt Não foi coragem o que faltou a Mercedes para pôr em prática tal projeto, foi a religião que veio em seu auxílio e a salvou do suicídio. Caderousse foi convocado, como Fernand. Simplesmente, como tinha mais oito anos do que o catalão e era casado, só fez parte do terceiro turno e enviaramno para as costas. ----------- ro Batrânul Dantès, care nu mai era sustinut decât de speranta, o pierdu la caderea Împaratului. Exact la cinci luni dupa despartirea de fiul sau, si aproape în acelasi ceas când acesta fusese arestat, el îsi dadu ultima suflare în bratele fetei. en Old Dantes, who was only sustained by hope, lost all hope at Napoleon's downfall. Five months after he had been separated from his son, and almost at the hour of his arrest, he breathed his last in Mercedes' arms. fr Le vieux Dantès, qui n’était plus soutenu que par l’espoir, perdit l’espoir à la chute de l’empereur. Cinq mois, jour pour jour, après avoir été séparé de son fils, et presque à la même heure où il avait été arrêté, il rendit le dernier soupir entre les bras de Mercédès. de Der alte Dantès verlor die letzte Hoffnung bei dem Sturze des Kaisers. Fünf Monate nach der Trennung von seinem Sohne hauchte er sein Leben in Mercedes’ Armen aus. it Il vecchio Dantès, che non era più sostenuto dalla speranza, la perse del tutto alla caduta dell'Imperatore. Cinque mesi dopo, nella stessa giornata in cui era stato separato dal figlio, e quasi nella stessa ora in cui venne arrestato, rese l'ultimo sospiro fra le braccia di Mercedes. es El viejo Dantés, a quien sólo la esperanza sostenía, la perdió con la caída del imperio, y cinco meses más tarde, día por día de la ausencia de su hijo, y a la misma hora en que Edmundo fue preso, expiró en brazos de Mercedes. pt O velho Dantés, que já só era amparado pela esperança, perdeu-a com a queda do imperador. Passados cinco meses, dia a dia depois de ter sido separado do filho e quase à mesma hora em que fora preso, soltou o derradeiro suspiro nos braços de Mercedes. ----------- ro Domnul Morrel facu fata tuturor cheltuielilor de înmormântare si plati micile datorii pe care batrânul le facuse în timpul bolii. Nu era numai recunostinta în purtarea lui, era si curaj. Sudul se afla în flacari si era o crima sa ajuti, chiar pe patul de moarte, parintele unui bonapartist asa de periculos ca Dantès. en M. Morrel paid the expenses of his funeral, and a few small debts the poor old man had contracted. There was more than benevolence in this action; there was courage; the south was aflame, and to assist, even on his death-bed, the father of so dangerous a Bonapartist as Dantes, was stigmatized as a crime. fr M. Morrel pourvut à tous les frais de son enterrement, et paya les pauvres petites dettes que le vieillard avait faites pendant sa maladie. Il y avait plus que de la bienfaisance à agir ainsi, il y avait du courage. Le Midi était en feu, et secourir, même à son lit de mort, le père d’un bonapartiste aussi dangereux que Dantès, était un crime. de Herr Morrel bestritt alle Kosten der Beerdigung und bezahlte auch die armseligen kleinen Schulden, welche der Greis während seiner Krankheit gemacht hatte. Es bedurfte mehr als bloßer Wohltätigkeit, es bedurfte Mutes, um so zu handeln; der Süden stand in Flammen, und es war ein Verbrechen, dem Vater eines so gefährlichen Bonapartisten, wie Dantès war, Beistand zu leisten, selbst wenn es auf dem Sterbebette war. it Morrel provvide a tutte le spese della sepoltura, e pagò i piccoli debiti che il vecchio aveva fatto durante la sua malattia. Nell'agire in tal modo vi era, più che beneficenza, coraggio. Le province del mezzogiorno erano in fuoco ed il soccorrere, anche al letto di morte, il padre di un bonapartista così pericoloso come Dantès, era un delitto. es El señor Morrel cubrió todos los gastos del entierro y las mezquinas deudas que el pobre viejo había contraído durante su enfermedad. Esto, más que filantropía, era valor, porque el país estaba en llamas, y socorrer, aunque moribundo, al padre de un bonapartista tan peligroso como Dantés, podía ser tomado por un verdadero crimen político. pt O Sr. Morrel chamou a si todas as despesas do funeral e pagou as pobres dividazinhas que o velhote fizera durante a sua doença. Havia mais do que beneficência em proceder assim; havia coragem. O Meio-Dia estava em logo, e socorrer, mesmo no seu leito de morte, o pai de um bonapartista tão perigoso como Dantés era um crime. 30px |link=http://ro.lang.wikia.com/index.php?title=Contele_de_Monte-Cristo/XII&useskin=monobook |alt=Înainte |Capitolul XII 30px |link=http://ro.lang.wikia.com/index.php?title=Contele_de_Monte-Cristo/XIV&useskin=monobook |alt=Înainte |Capitolul XIV